Can love come from rape?
by Abandon-Morality
Summary: When nothing in life is certain, we must find the one that means the most to us, and when that person is found, keep them near us. Kazu loves Agito, Agito loved Kazu, Akito loves everyone, and Ikki is in denial. What more oculd you want? R an R
1. It's only RAPE if you don't like it

Agito : _"Shits been quiet. Too fuckin' quiet. Somethin's goin' down. An' it's gonna be bad. 'Course that dumb shit Crow has his head too far up his ass to notice. Can't wait for shit to blow up again. 'Bloods been boiling for far too long." _

Six weeks later . . . . .

"Hey, Agito, Akito?", Ikki, hollers "What have you heard 'bout this group of storm riders that's riding against us?"

_Fucking Crow, NOW he notices. _Agito thinks. Out loud he says, " I heard some shit 'bout a group of pissants who want to over throw the sky king or some shit like that. . . .Their phantoms Crow. I haven't been able to figure out who the fuck they are, much less anything else about their bitch asses. The one thing that's apparent is that they fucking hate you."

Crow goes off into his little world, thinking. "You think they're a threat, Agito?" He asks.

"No shit, Crow."Agito snarls. "If they weren't then I wouldn't have bothered LOOKING into them!"

Ikki makes a face at Agito and strolled away, to contemplate what to do next.

_Fucking Idiot! _Agito rages in his mind, _If I didn't need his stupid ass, I would leave this shitty 'team' and start my own_.

_But, of course, I need Ikki. Or someone close enough to Ikki for Ikki to keep us safe from our Psycho ass brother, If only to keep Akito safe. But then, I've given a Lot to keep Akito safe, what's one more thing?_

Ikki, Agito, Etc. house:

The night spills softly around them, darkening the small house and making the occupants of the house sleepy.

_Now's my chance, Now that those bitches are asleep, I can finally do this without being interrupted._

Agito creeps slowly through the house. Since he had his own room now, it wasn't as easy to sneak into The Crows room without raising suspicion.

Slowly, Agito enters Ikki's room through his slightly cracked door. Ikki, who was still up watching his new T.V., looked at his curiously.

"What's up, Agito? Need something?"

Agito just bites his lip and heads to the bed.

_No time to be a wuss. Can't chicken out now. _

Sitting on Ikki's bed in only his underclothing and pajama bottoms, Agito turns his body to face Ikki fully, so that every point of his body was on display.

"Ikki, um, I-i-i-i-i,um, uh, I -" Agito stutters.

_Fuck it!_

Agito reaches out and grabs Ikki's lose shirt, pulling him closer. When their faces were only inches apart, Agito stopped pulling and leaned in to Ikki's slightly parted lips kissing his so deeply it was guaranteed to bring an erection to even the straightest of men.

Somewhere, in Agito's mind, he was crying. His body was once again no longer just his and Akito's. Now, it belonged to Ikki. But, for his safety it was worth it.

Ikki pressed back on Agito, a mixture of confusion and revulsion on his face. "What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ikki shoved Agito back from him until Agito was on the foot of the bed and Ikki was at the head. Ikki, still looking bewildered, started to wipe his mouth.

"What the fuck just came over you Agito? I thought that Akito was the GAY one! I don't know what the fuck you've heard, but I do NOT swing that way!"

Smirking, Agito started moving forward. _So he wants to play it like that, does he? _" I know you haven't been gettin' any, Crow, so I figured I'd come and make myself useful." Smiling devilishly at Ikki he worked his way up the bed until they were less than a foot apart. Agito knelt up to reach the mouth of the taller boy. "And trust me; I know how to be useful. Whatever you want, just tell me and I'll do it. Want me to perform? I'll do it. Want me to bottom? I'll do that. Want me to top? I'll do that too. Anything you want, Ikki. Just promise to keep us safe. That's all you have to do. Then, you can have your way with me, any way you want. I'll even beg, if that's what you want from me to keep him safe."

Ikki was about to run for it when he noticed the desperation in Agito's voice. How faint and unsure the smaller boy sounded. Leaning back he gazed down at Agito and saw something that terrified him; Agito was afraid. Agito was never afraid. "What is this about, Agito? What do you mean? 'Protect us,'? Since when do you need protecting?"

Agito lets out a soft sob and bows his head, not looking at the confusion on his friends face. _What do I do now? If he doesn't want me . . . Fuck. Gotta think of something._

Agito moved his hands to Ikki's hips. He leaned his head down into the hallow between Ikki's broad chest and his thin hips, and licked the barely exposed skin causing Ikki to draw his breath sharply. _Heh, knew it. Not even Ikki can keep his head straight when someone's so close to his junk. _

Ikki watch Agito from a detached place. He almost could ignore the fact that Agito was a boy. Or the fact that he would regret this later. But not the fact that he love someone else. It was that thought that made him push Agito off of him.

"I'm sorry, Agito, I just don't feel that way towards you. You're in my team and I'll protect you no matter what. You should know that by now. We ARE friends."

With that Ikki rushed from the room, leaving Agito to cry softly on his bed, all alone.

_Fuck. What did I do wrong?! This worked all the time. Fuck. . . .'Friends'!? That's not good enough! No one will protect their 'friends' like they would a lover. I'm so in the shitter for this. What if he doesn't feel like my 'friend' because of this? What will we do then. I can't keep Akito safe on my own! I need someone else! Fuck! I'm just glad none of those other bitches are here to laugh at me for this shit._

But little did Agito know, someone was watching, listening. Agito did not know that someone had snuck into the house to get the worn out skates he had left behind and was now contemplating what to do to the boy he hated so. This watcher left silently to get some sleep at his own place, since he had to be up for morning practice. But the one thing this onlooker knew; he would use this knowledge to his benefit.

That morning, in the kitchen of Ikki's. Agito's, Etc.'s house:

Agito felt like shit. after Ikki had left he had cried himself into a fitful slumber. He had missed breakfast for sleeping in too long and everyone had already left for school or work. All alone in the small house, Agito set out to find himself something to eat, hunger gnawing at his and Akito's immersed in his thoughts of food, he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

Kazu slid his body up next to Agito's and grabbed the smaller boy's wrists. "Hey, Agito, what you still doing here?"

"Fuck! What the hell do you think your doing, sneaking up on me like that! I should fucking gut your pansy ass right here and now. . . "Agito said as he whirled around to face the taller boy. Upon seeing the look on Kazu's face, Agito backed up against the counter. Kazu had a look of evil intentions on his face. And Agito could guess it would not be a bright idea to stay in the room alone with him for too long.

Agito turned his back on Kazu and started to make his way to the door when he was halted by a hand on his shoulder. Scared, he began to struggle, only to have his body be pushed up against the counter top harshly. Stunned, he stood there for a second, letting his guard slip, focusing on the pain.

The moment Agito let his guard down, Kazu moved in, kissing the smaller boy's lips and moving his knee to caress the younger boy's cock. Moving his knee up and down drew a small whimper from the younger boy. Kazu smirked into Agito's mouth slipping his tongue in and spreading Agito's legs wider, lifting the smaller boy onto the counter so that he could massage his cock gently.

Agito's mind was a blur. _Why . . .?_ Was all he could think_. I thought he hated me. . . _And then it accrued to him. _Maybe he's just that desperate?_

What Agito didn't know was that Kazu had a whole lot more emotions for him than he thought, and not all of them would serve him any good.

Kazu began to unbuckle Agito's belt and pull at the buttons of his shirt. Agito came to his senses and began to push away from the taller boy. Only to have his hands pinned above his head by one of Kazu's hands.

"If you struggle, I'll have to restrain you by force. Is that what you want, Agito?" Kazu mumbles into Agito's ear before he moves to Agito's neck to suckle and kiss his way towards the smaller teens newly exposed nipples.

Agito shuddered at the words, remembering all the times his brother had said much the same thing. Remembering all the times he had been tied down, exposed. Unable to defend himself from anything his brother did to him. He nodded his head and forced himself to relax in the taller teen's grip. Shutting his eyes, Agito began to move his hips in time with Kazu's hand, hoping this would be over soon.

Encouraged by Agito's involvement, Kazu began to move his hand faster, releasing the younger boy's hands so that he could continue to disrobe them both quicker. Kazu got Agito's pants undone and pushed them to his ankles, getting them stuck on the shoes the boy was still wearing.

Looking down at Agito made Kazu's member rock hard. The smaller boy had his eyes shut, his lips slightly parted, as if begging for a kiss. His hands were still above his head, limp almost. His slender body was almost totally exposed. Only one arm of his long-sleeved button up shirt clung to his upper body and only his boxers covered his lower body, aside from his shoes and pants which were being pulled off at that moment. And he looked . . . . Perfect.

Ha! This is Abandon saying 'Hope you liked it and that you review!' Anyways, I hope you review and tell me what you think. I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I joined Fan Fic. net to have people tell me what they think about my work. So PLEASE!!!!! Review!


	2. A simple misunderstanding

And he looked. . . .Perfect.

From the kitchen, they worked their way up the stairs and into Agito's room, Kazu, carrying the smaller boy in his arms as they continued to kiss and stroke each other.

Agito could feel the strength in Kazu's hands as he was held in the air. He knew that if he tried to fight him on it, he would be in more pain than he would need to be. It would hurt less if he just complied with what Kazu wanted.

Kazu, driven on by the smaller boy's willingness to go up the stairs and into his room, assumed that the smaller boy felt the same desire, if not need, to continue what they had begun.

In Agito's room, they continued to explore each other's bodies with apparent abandon.

Kazu took off his clothes before ridding the smaller boy of what was left of his.

Kazu took time to kneel above his new-found lover, appreciating his beauty. Even if he knew what they were doing was considered wrong, he didn't care, just as long as he could finally be with the boy he loved.

Agito couldn't help but shiver as Kazu's gaze ran over his exposed body, lust making the older boys' pale eyes shine in the dim light. Agito realized something; Kazu was beautiful. His body, usually hidden by long-sleeved shirts and jeans, was well toned and lean. His pale golden locks, always before hidden by the retched beanie, were softly framing his delicately beautiful face. Kazu is beautiful. The realization shocked him. He had never noticed it before. In the year he had been living with Crow and them, he had never even noticed it.

Agito was shaken from his musings by Kazu moving forward to kneel to one side of him, closer.

Only when Kazu was within a few inches of him did Agito see the scars that riddled the older boy's body. But, strangely, it did not take away from his beauty, if anything, it added to it. It made his ethereal body seem to be real. Like a Greek statue come to life. (The Greek liked to make everything seem perfect, unreachable)

Kazu tenderly kissed Agito, his tongue gliding smoothly across the smaller boy's lower lip, asking for permission to enter.

Agito opened his mouth for the older boy, amused at Kazu's gesture. It's not like he wouldn't have just forced his way in anyways.

Kazu plunged his tongue into Agito's moist cavern, enjoying the pure taste of him. He explored his mouth like he planned to explore the rest of the smaller boy's body; tasting everything there was for him to explore.

From Agito's mouth, Kazu ghosted kisses down the lean body stretched before him, until he reached the hallow before the boys erect member. He gave the hallow sure licks with his tongue, sucking the delicate flesh at whatever spot interested him.

Agito writhed under his tender touch. Kazu's kisses and caresses were gentle, maybe too gentle. Although Kazu's lips were cold, every place he touched felt as though it burned. In all the times he had had sex, all the people he had had sex with, it never felt like this. This feeling of freezing yet burning was so foreign. Agito felt as though he was about to explode with the new sensations he was feeling.

Kazu finally moved his attention to Agito's member, kissing the tip, causing Agito to moan slightly, biting his lip.

Kazu paused his ministrations to say, ' Let me hear the pleasure I bring you. Don't hold it back.' With that bit of instruction, he took all of the smaller boy's length into his mouth, deep throating him, almost choking at how big he was.

Agito screamed Kazu's name, almost coming into the older boy's mouth then and there, but hanging on. He knew that if he came so early in the game, Kazu would not be pleased.

Kazu stayed on Agito's erection as long as he could, eyes rolled up to watch the smaller boys pleasure. He slowly released his prize, his tongue sliding along the underside of the soft yet firm skin, enjoying the sensation of it and of how Agito's eyes grew wider the more he played with him , the strangled look on the younger boys face as he clutched the sheets, breath frantic.

Agito threw his head back as Kazu dove back on his erection, sucking him as fast and hard as he could, finally bringing the smaller boy into the ecstasy he so wanted him to be in.

Agito screamed and screamed as waves of pleasure rode through him, Kazu's mouth still working him, his throat swallowing him down, drinking all he had to give him.

When Agito could think through his urgency to draw in breath, he realized his folly; had he held onto his release longer, it would have given him more time to prepare for what would happen next._ Fuck. Now it's his turn. God, I hope he's small enough to go in smoothly, like brother. _Agito clenched his eyes shut tight as Kazu moved up to a kneeling position, forcing the smaller boy's legs to spread wider on either side of him.

Instead of the painful thrusting he expected from between his legs, he felt a light kiss on his trembling lips. Shocked, he open his eyes to see Kazu's face directly in front of his. Kazu kissed his lips again then leaned back on his heels with a foreign look in his eyes. It was a look that Agito did not know, and it scared him.

'Prepare yourself for me, Agito. Make yourself ready for Me.', Kazu said, his voice wavering slightly from what Agito assumed was desire.

Agito nearly cried upon hearing those instructions. He knew them well. His brother had often said such things to him when he 'behaved' enough to 'deserve' the 'gift' of preparing himself before he was ravaged.

Agito bent his head to hide the look of shame on his face as he put his own fingers into his mouth, making them as wet a possible before bringing them to his hidden entrance. The smaller boy paused briefly, mentally preparing himself for the pain. Slowly, he slid his fingers into his own body, carefully widening his entrance. Since he had not had anal sex (or any sex for that matter) since he moved in with the crow, he was tight, like a virgin. He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his mouth as his fingers dug into his body.

Another whimper echoed his own, looking up; Agito could see Kazu looking desperate at the end of the bed, holding his own swollen cock in his hands, precum oozing from the top. This amused Agito until he fully processed what this could mean; if Kazu got any more turned on, he was likely to just come at him instead of letting him prepare himself, and by the looks of how Big Kazu was, he would need all the preparation he could get.

Agito turned his attention back to preparing himself, driving his fingers ever deeper inside of himself, probing for that special spot inside of him that would make all the pain dim a little, turning his fingers diving in his secret opening from tools of pain into tools of pleasure.

Upon finding it, Agito let out a shrill cry, his cock becoming hard again. Agito kept pressing his spot, none to gently, until he was sure he could get farther, adding two more fingers to his ministrations, scissoring his fingers all at the same time, widening him still.

When Agito couldn't stand it anymore, he wrapped him free hand around his throbbing cock, pumping his hand up and down as he pounded his fingers into himself, keeping the pace hard and fast, making himself almost cum at how good it felt.

When he was just about to release, he stopped himself. Pulling his fingers out of his throbbing ass, he looked at Kazu, who was now clutching the sheets like it was he who was so near orgasm. But, Agito thought, maybe he was. The older boys cock was so hard that you could see the flesh straining to hold him in. See the sweat pour down his body.

As soon as Kazu realized that Agito was done he crawled toward his lover, spreading the smaller boys' legs until he could fit his own lean hips in between them. He positioned his throbbing member at the smaller boys' entrance.

'Are you ready, Agito?' Kazu asked heatedly.

Kazu was almost going to faint from excitement, after all the time he had loved the younger boy, he was finally going to be with him, he was finally going to get to release himself inside of him. This was going to be the older boys first love making and he was more scared than he could have ever imagined. He had watched all of his older sisters 'boys' love' videos and read all of her books. He had done everything to make sure that this first time would be special, that he could share his love with the standoff-ish boy he had always had feelings for. He had copied everything from the books and movies; he had done everything that they did in them to Agito. Said every line just like the seme in the videos had, and now, he was finally with the boy he loved, and they were about to make love!

Kazu was shaken from his joy when he heard an angry voice almost scream, 'What do you care?! You're going to take me anyways! Just get it over with so I can pretend this never happened! Or what? You plan to tell all your little friends about your sick hobbies?"

Kazu's head swam in confusion. 'Wha-?' he began. He reached down to Agito only to see the smaller boy flinch, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his face. Only when this had sunk in did Kazu realize the smaller boy was shaking, his tiny body tensed up as though waiting for some pain to befall him.

Kazu just shook his head, trying to sort all this out,' R-r-ra- pe? Rape? B-b-b-but I-i-i-i-. I t-th-thought y-you , um , I-i-i-i- thought you, y-ya know. L-liked. . . me?'

At the desperation in the older boys voice, Agito looked up, fear still making it hard to move.

From where Agito lay, he could see the larger boy easily; Kazu looked like you had just told him that his mother died. Face pale, eyes wide, tears on the verge of running down his face.

The sight made Agito's gut clench. So much pain on his face; Why? He knew this wasn't consensual.

'Why does your face look so stricken? You knew what this was when you threatened to restrain me. Why do you look like I told you something that you didn't know? '

Kazu let the first tear slide down his face. _So he doesn't love me. _Rage consumed the older boy as that thought went through his head, _So he'll profess love and offer himself up to Ikki anyway he wants, but for me? He calls me a rapist. A RAPIST! I'll show him rape! I'll make him regret not loving me back! _

But even as the thoughts went on in his head, he knew he could never hurt the boy he loved. He could never be so cruel.

Agito watched thoughts struggle across Kazu's face. First he was afraid, so afraid at the look of hate on the larger boys face that he almost knew that he wouldn't survive what would happen next, then, the look on Kazu's face softened, going from such hate to that look he had on earlier, that look that was so foreign to Agito. That look that left his pale eyes slightly brighter than normal, yet so soft. It sort of made Agito feel good, that new look of his.

Agito was shaken from his musings when Kazu got off of the bed and started walking to the door. Agito could see the older boy's shoulders shaking, and somehow he knew that Kazu was crying.

"I- For what it's worth, i'm sorry. I sorry I forced you to bed. I'm sorry I r-r-raped you. I -i'm sorry. I am so sorry, Agito, I-i-i- I j-just. . ." Before he could even finish he broke down and let a strangled sob escape from between his lips. He started for the door only to hear Agito say harshly "Wait. I have a right to confront you about this."

Kazu stopped walking. He just stood in the middle of the room, his head down and his shoulders shaking.

Agito got up from the bed, which hurt him considerably, and walked to the trembling boy.

"I promise I will never touch you again, Agito. I will never breathe a word of this to anyone. I swea-" Agito cut off the older boy by knocking him to his knees with a well placed kick to the back of his knees.

Once he had the older boy on the ground, Agito circled around him until he could see his face. The tears had dried in red tracks down his lovely pale face. His beautiful eyes flinched as Agito looked into them.

'Why me? Why did you want to . . . have sex with me? Kazu?'

Kazu just looked at him with shiny eyes, biting his lips to keep sound from coming out.

"Why?!' Agito yelled at him.

Kazu flinched, looking down he said. ' B-b-b-because I-i-i lo-ve y-you, A-agito. I-i-i always have. S-s ince you , y-ya know, joined us. S-since i first met you.'

Agito looked shocked. 'B-but I-i thought you loved that bitch ass Emily or whatever the fuck her name is. '

Kazu just shook his head. 'Emily is just a friend. I love you.'

Agito couldn't believe it. No. Love isn't real. Not when it comes to him.

Agito back-handed the older boy in the face. "Don't fucking lie to me!" He screamed.

Just then Ikki walked into the room, bag in hand, looking bewildered. 'What the-?'


	3. Forgive and forget

------------------------- = Start/End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -+ = change in scene or situation

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- = Change in POV

-_+ = Wink

"What the-?", Ikki stuttered at the sight before him. - Agito and Kazu both naked in Agito's room, Agito standing over a stricken Kazu and the scent of sex hovering everywhere.

"I-it's not what you think!", Kazu screamed when he saw Ikki's face contort in revulsion.

_Here he goes,_ Agito thought, _now he's going to deny the whole thing and I'M going to be the pervert! I should have ran for it when I could've_.

"I-i r-raped Agito. I-i-i made him come up here and I did t-things to him. He had no choice. I threatened to restrain him if he wouldn't do as I told him. I-it's my fault." Kazu confessed, surprising the fuck out of Agito, who had wholeheartedly expected the boy to lie through his teeth.

Agito turned away from the two boys to look at the floor, tears sliding down his face as the horror of what had just happened finally took its toll. More than the rape, what bugged him was that Kazu had said that he loved him. Someone had confessed love for HIM. It was almost enough to make him brake down. Almost enough to make him believe that it was really true. But it couldn't be, Could it?

Agito was shaken from his chaotic thoughts by a series of resounding *Thwack* sounds. He looked up to see Kazu coughing on the floor, a bruise already forming on his lovely face, his lower lip split, blood running down his chin. He looked around for Ikki and saw that he was gathering Kazu's clothes from the floor, his face red with rage. Agito flinched when Ikki came to stand next to him, thinking it was his turn now, but the older boy just draped his jacket on him, covering up his bare flesh.

Ikki turned to Agito and threw the boy's clothes on him. "Get dressed and get out. I don't want to see you ever again. If you come around here again, a few bruises and a split lip won't be the only things you get." the anger in the older boy's voice was enough to bring tears to Kazu's already bruised eyes.

Kazu just nodded his head and left the room, his clothes under his arm. "I-i'm. . . . I'll be in the bathroom." His voice was broken and it shook so much Agito could barely understand it, but it made his heart ache. Kazu looked so defeated as he walked through the door and into the hall, his strides uneven and his back hunched.

For some reason Agito didn't understand, he wanted to go to the older boy, he wanted to be held in those arms, he wanted to comfort him and be comforted by him.

But before he could act on his feelings, Ikki came to him and hugged him gentle, rubbing the smaller boy's back in tight, comforting circles. It made Agito cry ever so softly onto the taller boy's strong shoulder, wishing the he could go back in time and leave the house earlier. It made him wish that this had never happened, then he could have never known about his feelings for the blonde rider he had always thought he hated. But it was too late now. It was too fucking late.

Agito didn't really remember what had happened after that, but in the morning he woke up in Ikki's bed, his body sore and his mind blanked out by the bright ass morning sun. He sat up on his elbows and looked around. Ikki was nowhere to be seen, about to panic, Agito heard the sound of the shower running and Ikki singing badly, as he often did in the shower.

Agito got up from the bed, his body instantly protesting it. He slowly made his way to the foot of the bed, where a set of clothes were laid out for him. There was a badly written note on a piece of paper that had obviously been torn out of a spiral.

The paper said "Here are some clothes for you to wear. I thought you might get cold since you took a bath last night."

". . . Last night? I took a shower last night?" Agito muttered to himself, touching his damp hair. "Oh. I guess I did. Weird."

Agito heard the shower turn off and he rushed to put his clothes on, hoping that he would be fully dressed and out of this room before Ikki could come out of the restroom.

His hopes were dashed; however, as the bathroom door swung open and Ikki stepped out, his hair flat to his head and a towel on his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of his comfy sweatpants but nothing else.

"There's still some hot water if you want to take another bath." Ikki stated in a calm voice.

Agito froze. Since he didn't remember what happened last night he didn't know whether or not he and Ikki had. . . done something.

Ikki just stood looking at Agito, concern laced across his face. "You okay?" He made a face at his own question. "Well, I know you're not OKAY. I mean you were raped last night, but, is something wrong, besides that? You're probably sore right? Do you need some aspirin?"

Agito was slightly hesitant to ask, but he had to know; "Did we have sex last night? After K-kazu went home?"

Ikki looked like someone had shot him. "No!" he screeched, " After. . . THAT, we just went to bed! Well, you took a bath, but THEN we went to bed!" He almost choked on his words he was saying them so fast. Ikki gasped and said," And I don't mean that we 'went to bed' to do anything! We just slept! You were tired and I didn't want you in your room alone so soon after that had happened, so we came in here and we went to sleep!"

Agito couldn't help the laughter that came bubbling from his throat. Ikki was so cute when his was embarrassed.

"What are you going to do? About Kazu? Your best friends. I couldn't ask you to choose me over him." Agito said slowly, already thinking about how he was going to live now that he had no home for the two of them. Would he have to go back to his brother. . . ?

"Kazu is-WAS my best friend, but I will never forgive him for what he did to you. If it were consensual it would be one thing, but to force you to have sex with him? To RAPE you? No, there is no choice to be made. You're the victim. I am on your side, Agito." Ikki said.

Agito could tell that Ikki mourned his lost friend, but he could also tell that he meant every word he was saying. Somewhere inside of him, he was glad. He was so happy that he had a home. He was so happy that he wouldn't have to go back to Brother.

"But what about Kazu?" Agito said, voice hallow.

"What about him? If he comes around here, I'll beat him until he won't come by anymore." Ikki stated in a cold voice.

Agito knew that it hurt Ikki to have to say these things, and it hurt him to know that he had caused a great friendship to end. But, at least Akito was safe still. Now he knew that Ikki WOULD protect him with his life. And it made him feel. . . . At peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -+ (Six weeks later)

Agito looked up at the sound of wheels on pavement, hoping that this time it would be Kazu, finally coming back to the team, back to where he belonged. But no, it was just that fat ass Boucha.

After what had happened, Ikki told the team that Kazu would not be back. When they had asked why he had simply said, 'He tried to rape me and I don't want it to happen again.' Their faces were so fucking funny when he told them this.

Agito had not seen Kazu since then, but he knew that they had to talk about it.

'Man,' Onigiri grumbled, ' doing this shit is a lot harder without Kazu around. I can't believe that he tried to RAPE Ikki. Ya know?'

'Yeah.' Boucha agreed. 'I never would have thought that the little guy had it in him. Plus I thought that if he went after anyone, it would be Agito. Heh. He probably thought that he could get farther with Ikki.'

Agito was shocked at the fat mans words. "Why do you think he'd have gone for me?" the small boy inquired.

Boucha just shrugged. 'He watched you a lot. He was always looking out for you too. Always defending you when he could. 'Been like that since the battle with behemoth. I always thought that he liked you. Like liked you.' the fat man shrugged. "Guess he liked Ikki more. Well, they have been friends since god knows when.'

Boucha and Onigiri walked off to go finish their laps, leaving Agito to contemplate things.

_Even the fat man knew? How could I not have noticed?! God! I'm a fucking idiot._

And thus Agito took off to go have a little 'talk' with his private stalker.

Yea! What did you think?

I know that this one was SHORT, but i hope you forgive me!

Please Review. I like seeing what people think I should fix.

Laterz.

- 'Bandon


	4. What he never knew

Know this - - I am always dreaming. If I did not dream, nothing would become reality. That's why my dreams are **always** big and bold. I know, a child would laugh at me.

But . . . your dreaming too, aren't you? You dream of a day when your children can smile their whole lives through.

Haven't you always wondered why it is? Why do people stop dreaming? All we ever want to do is protect those we love. So why?

Character: Yukimura

Manga: Samuri Deeper Kyo

Created By: Akimine Kamijyo.

Since Kazu had moved when his parents got divorced, Agito didn't know where the fuck he lived anymore.

When Agito had told Ikki what he was planning, he gave him Kazu's new address, although he warned him to be careful, since Ikki hadn't been over there, he didn't know what it was like.

Agito agreed to be careful, although he didn't think he needed it, he WAS the Fucking FANG KING, so he could defend himself against any little shit that thought they could take him on. Kazu had just gotten lucky that day.

Or at least, that's what Agito told himself as he headed to the darker part of town, as he headed towards Kazu.

And that's how Agito came to be sitting on the fire escape of the building next to Kazu's apartment, using the shadows to make him invisible.

From what Agito could tell, Kazu lived with a short black haired woman, and a surly, unappealing man.

Kazu had yet to cross the window that Agito was spying through. It seemed that the older boy wasn't yet home, even though the sun had long since set.

_'Agito. . . ?', _Akito's wispy voice said from inside of Agito's head.

'Yes, Akito?', Agito answered, wondering what his other self wanted to talk about this late at night.

_'Are you really going to hurt Kazu? Are you REALLY mad at him?'_

'Of course I am! He RAPED ME! Why shouldn't I be mad?! Why shouldn't I want to kill him?! He deserves it!'

But even though Agito said that, he knew he couldn't be really mad at the older boy. He just couldn't, and that was what was really pissing him off.

_'Kazu loves you, big brother. He loves you a lot. I've seen him looking at you softly; I've seen how he watching you when he thinks you're too busy to notice. He loves you.'_

'I- i know! 'And Agito couldn't help the strangled sob that escaped his throat_. Even Akito noticed_?

_'You didn't want to notice, big brother. You wanted to pretend that it wasn't there. You knew, but you wouldn't admit it to yourself. Talk to him, but try to remain calm. I'll be here in case you need me, okay? _And with that he was gone, back to the corners of Agito's mind, to sleep until he was needed.

Just as Akito's and his conversation ended, what they had been waiting for happened.

As the black-haired woman rushed to leave, someone else came in. It took Agito a moment to realize that it was Kazu. His eyes were hallow and sunken into his skull and his skin was an unnatural shade of pale combined with yellow, as if he had the flu and the measles at the same time. . . . Kazu looked like the dead walking.

The woman stopped in the doorway long enough to look at Kazu and shake her head, the man sat on a recliner and pretended to read the newspaper that was sitting next to him.

After the woman had left and Kazu started walking to a door right behind the man's chair, the man got up and moved towards Kazu.

The boy backed up, heading for the other door instead, but the man grabbed him before Kazu could make a run for it.

Agito was shocked when the man pushed Kazu down on the couch and started to caress him, trying to take off Kazu's lose pants while restraining the boy.

At first, Kazu just laid there, a dazed look in his eyes, but when the man got his hand down the front of his pants, he shot up and ran for the door he had originally wanted into. The man tried to catch up, but he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Just moments after Kazu made it into the other room and shut the door; Agito saw the window next to the one he was watching open and Kazu jump out.

The older teen used his Air treks to scale down the wall and disappear down the alley, going so fast the he didn't even see that he was being watched.

What the fuck? Agito thought, his mind didn't have time to process what he had just seen. Had that man tried to rape Kazu?

Agito sped off into the night, trying to catch up to Kazu, who was so far ahead of him it looked like he was never going to catch up.

Agito raced through the near empty streets, trying to keep up with the glimpses of Kazu he could find. Wondering when he got so fast. Wondering how he had not noticed this either.

After what seemed like forever, Kazu finally stopped. When Agito looked at where they were, he was shocked to see that they were in the middle of what looked like a bunch of abandoned buildings, somewhere downtown.

Before Agito could look around much, Kazu was off again, though this time he was moving much slower.

Agito noticed that the boy had a huge bag with him, like one of those gym bags that jocks wore around all the time.

Agito could hear the clinking of cans and the stead WHIRR of Kazu's treks but not much else.

In Agito's irritation at the lack of noise, he began to look around at the buildings they were passing.

Most (If not all) of them had some form of graffiti on them, but this wasn't like what he always saw, this was ART. The scenes were beautiful.

Each and every one of them was like a different world. A beautiful world. The colors and characters were all so beautifully drawn with different color spray paint.

Did Kazu do these? Agito thought in a haze.

When Agito looked for Kazu again, he wasn't in sight.

Fuck! I lost him again!

But then Agito heard it, the sound of paint being sprayed on a wall. Agito followed the sound until he could see Kazu.

The older boy was bent down, his back to Agito, and he was spraying something on the bottom of a picture. Upon further inspection, Agito realized that the picture was of HIM. It was Agito without a shirt, looking scared and hurt, with a black demon above him, licking his lips, pulling at Agito's clothes.

Agito crept closer, trying to see more, but his foot hit a can and the sound drew Kazu's attention from his painting to the boy that was standing only about ten feet from him, still as a cat that's been caught doing something it wasn't supposed to.

The look on Kazu's face fell from one of surprise to one of sorrow.

Agito could see the tear tracks on the teens face, could see that the hallows under his eyes were deeper than he had thought. The older boy cleared his throat and shuffled his feet before trying to gather his things and leave.

Agito, of course, stopped him from trying to leave, grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing his against the wall. Agito put his forearm to the older boy's throat, stopping him from looking away. But the older boy didn't even try to struggle, he just stood there.

Kazu shut his eyes and waited to the blows he knew he was going to get, hoping that it would ease some of his loves pain, hoping that Agito didn't hate him for what he had done, but knowing that the smaller boy would never forgive him.

After what seemed like forever, Kazu looked up and opened his eyes, gazing at his love through eyes that didn't care, eyes that didn't want to see.

It hurt something inside of Agito to see those eyes. To see the despair that Kazu was caring around. To know that he had helped put it there.

And then Agito did something the surprised them both; he hugged Kazu tightly, holding the taller boy like there was nothing left but them in the world.

Kazu looked beyond shocked, and it was enough to make Agito laugh a little. For a moment Kazu looked like his usual self, like the annoying little bitch he was, not the dead thing he had become in the last six weeks.

Kazu almost fainted when Agito laughed, he was so shocked. He hadn't been expecting it.

'. . . Agito?' Kazu said, his voice hoarse and quavering.

Agito winced at the voice, he had almost forgotten what had happened, he had almost forgotten that he had to confront Kazu.

'Kazu, who was that man that tried to have his way with you in your apartment?' Agito questioned.

Kazu's face fell to a look of horror and fear. Horror Agito could understand, but why fear?

'How did you-?' Kazu stuttered.

'I was waiting for you to come home so I could talk to you, and I saw it through the window. Now, who is he and why was he trying to get you?'

Tears slid down Kazu's cheeks and he tried to turn away but Agito didn't let him, holding him firmly in his grip.

A strangled sob escaped the older boy's mouth but nothing else.

_Fine. If he wants to be difficult, I can MAKE him talk. _Agito thrust his hand between Kazu's legs, massaging the older teens package, making it hard.

'N-no! P-please! I'm sorry, please! Please stop.' As Agito kept moving his hand, the older teens pleas grew more and more frantic, until he finally collapsed against the wall, his eyes shut and his body unyielding, tears still trailing down his face.

It hurt Agito to see his friend curl into a ball, making himself as small as possible, hiding from him.

When Agito crouched down next to his fallen friend, he could hear a faint mumble, leaning closer, he made out the words;

'I-i'm sorry. I'll be good. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please. . . . Please stop. I'm sorry. pl. . .ease, i'm sor. . . ry. No, please. . . S-stop. . . '

Agito could see that Kazu wasn't talking to him, Kazu wasn't seeing him, he was seeing something else, something that left his eyes haunted.

Agito touched his friends back and he yelped, cowering back into the shadows, begging to not be hurt, begging for forgiveness for something that probably wasn't his fault. Agito clenched his teeth and tried to straighten his friend's body, hoping that he could somehow shake him out of his memories.

Agito started to pull his friend into a less crumpled position, but before he could get Kazu to snap out of it, his body jolted, straightening out on its own, until Kazu was laying straight on his back, eyes clenched tight, biting his lips.

Agito knew that Kazu was still in his memories as the older boy spread his legs and reached down, unbuttoning his pants and sliding his hand inside, touching himself, tears sliding down his face.

Agito had to stop this, he had made this happen, he had brought this memory up. He HAD to stop it.

Agito kissed the older teen on the lips, gently, softly. Soft enough to shock Kazu out of his living nightmare.

'Wha-?' Kazu sputtered, still slightly out of it.

'I love you, Kazu." Agito said, almost too soft to hear.

'But I think I hate you more.' With that, Agito turned away.


	5. Stranger things have happened

Before Agito could even turn around all the way, Kazu had latched himself to the smaller boy's legs, preventing any further movement.

'Release me, Kazu.' Agito said in a terse voice, looking down at the teen clinging to his feet.

Kazu cringed but shook his head, refusing to let the smaller boy go. 'J-just stay. P-p-please. Even if you hate me. Just say you love me. Please. Stay with me.' Kazu buried his face in the smaller boy's pants, crying softly.

Agito couldn't figure out a way to get out of the older boys hold without inflicting damage.

Agito turned in Kazu's grip until he was facing the older boy.

'Kazu, do you like what that man did to you?' Agito asked softly.

The older boy looked up, a startled look on his face. 'N-no. I wish he wouldn't d-do IT to me. W-why?' The fear in his voice and on his face made Agito feel bad, but he had to know.

'Then why did you do it to me?'

'N-no! It's not the same thing! He-he did. . . things, but, he didn't love me. He doesn't love me. I-i thought that since I loved you, it wouldn't be like that. I-i thought that we could make LOVE, not have rape.' At the end of that rush of words, a look of horror crossed his face. 'But i guess since you hate me, it was rape. I-i raped you.'

At this the older boy turned away from Agito, finally letting the younger teens feet go.

Agito couldn't believe what he was hearing; Kazu really hadn't intended for it to be rape. But then why------?

'Why did you threaten to restrain me if you didn't want it to be rape?'

The older boy blushed. 'I- um - W-well, um, There was this movie, and, um, in it, they, um. Well. There was this guy, and he was older, and, um, his l-love, was um, younger, and, they, um, said that, and, they worked it all out. And, um, uh, I, you know, thought, it seemed like a good thing to say. A-a-and, uh, I knew you wouldn't agree to making love, with, um, me, so- I tried to be dominant. A-and-uh------'

Agito couldn't help but laugh. So that's it. Kazu was so cute. I can't believe that he did all that just so we could have sex. But then it struck Agito; Kazu didn't want 'sex' he wanted 'love'.

'Why didn't you just ask? You never know, I could have said 'yes' or whatever.'

Kazu blushed even harder, so hard, in fact, that Agito feared his head would burst. 'Um, before I, uh, heard you, and, um, Ikki, um, talking, I, uh, I didn't know, that you, you know, liked-um-boys, and so, I didn't, you know, wanna ask, you, 'cause, I thought, um, that you would, you know, laugh, or kick my ass, or something. So I just tried to, you know, do it a, different, uh, way? So um----'

Agito finally put a hand over Kazu's mouth, half afraid that the older boy would talk himself into a coma.

Agito was blushing almost as hard as Kazu by the time he could think everything through; so it wasn't REALLY rape, he didn't mean it like that.

Agito bent down and kissed Kazu's forehead, smiling like a damned fool. 'You're such a dumb-ass, Kazu.' Agito couldn't even attempt looking stern as Kazu ducked his head and smiled shyly.

'S-so, um, do you, you know, forgive me? I-it's all right if you don't want to be my, you know, b-boy-friend, but, could we be friends again?' Kazu stuttered.

Agito's smile widened as he bent down to kiss his new lover. 'Of course I'll be you 'friend' and a whole lot more.'

Kazu nearly fainted, his face held so much surprise, Agito thought he should get a picture of it and send it to a TV station, he could probably get some cash, 'Funniest face on a boy', or some shit.

Kazu's face broke out in a HUGE smile, Agito was about to say 'If you smile any wider, your face will split in two!', but he never got the chance, a hand covered his mouth and he breathed in something foul smelling, and he was fading, he could barely see whoever it was doing the same to Kazu.

Agito tried to break their hold, but the drug was taking its toll, he could barely move. He managed to say, 'What do you want? Who are you with?' his voice slurred and barely understandable to his own ears.

Seconds later, a girl 'bout his age appeared in front of him and said, ' Were jus takin' you to our leader. Boss 'been wantin' to 'talk' to someone from Kogarasamaru. Hear you lot be in with th' sky king. Gotta see if thas true, now, don' we? Wouldn' wan'ta destroy yall fer nuthin', would we? Goodnigh', percious, don' worry, we won' hurt th' predy one, too much.'

'N-no! Kazu! Don't hurt him! Please! Ka-zu. . . Ka---------------' And thus he slipped off into a drug-induced night-mare wondering what would be there when he awoke, His pleas echoing in his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The end!


	6. The morning they wern't sure was comming

You know, since I was a kid, I always wondered why people read books by people other then themselves. I always thought that each person should write their own books, 'cause I was always so sure that if someone wrote a book, then they would like it best, because it came from their own thoughts, so it would fulfill their desires. But, some people don't know what they desire, so they cannot make a book that fulfills that which they do not know. ;3

- Random thought. By Patricia. (Abandon)

Kazu woke up to see a bruised Agito lying next to him on a bed that was inside of what looked to be an abandoned building, the walls painted in every color imaginable, some with art on them, some just solid colors, - it was beautiful, especially how the morning sun lit the gold-colored wall directly opposite the bed, bathing everything in dazzling light.

_Wait, morning sun- - -? _Kazu shot up in the bed, trying to see more of their surroundings, just remembering that they were attacked and captured last night.

The sudden movement caused Kazu's head to throb, forcing him to lie back down before he could see more than a couch and some crates.

He heard rushing feet and the sound of water sloshing inside of something, then, a young girl of about eight with tight blonde curls and crystal clear blue eyes, wearing a pair of lose cover-alls and a long-sleeve appeared above him, holding a cooler and a bag of plastic cups in her arms.

'A-are you awake?', she squeaked out shyly.

Kazu nodded his head and tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak and rasping sounds.

'O-oh! Hold on! I got some water here for you two. Broken said that the stuff they gave you would make you thirsty. If you feel like throwing up, there is a bucket over there. I-i don't know about your friend. He woke up earlier and they hit him. He was trying to wake you up but the drug was still working, I guess. He tried to beat up Broken, and almost did, but the others got on him first.' , she said this all in one breath so it was rushed and barely understandable, but it sounded like something Agito would do, and Kazu said as much.

The girls eyes widened and she took a step back, 'I-is he ALWAYS that violent? Is-is he going to attack me?', she asked, voice trembling.

Kazu leant forward and rubbed her head playfully, at which she giggled and blushed. She handed Kazu a cup of water, he drank it gladly and got a refill.

He tried his voice and it worked better, 'I don't think he'll try to hurt you, if he does, I'll stop him. Okay?'

The girl nodded her head bashfully and blushed wildly, purposely not looking at Kazu.

'I'm Kazu, by the way. Who are you? And why are you here?'

'O-oh!', the girl squeaked, "I'm Azura. Um, Broken told me watch you two, in case you two woke up and needed help."

'That's a pretty name, Azura. Who's Broken? Is that your leader?', Kazu asked, curious about who would tell a little girl to watch two people they knew were violent.

Azura laughed, her high pitched voice like one of those hallmark commercials, cute as all else, yet somehow mocking. 'Of course BROKEN, isn't our leader, though he does have a higher standing than me in our group. Apolomi and Luna are our leaders. Luna more-so, although she tries to deny it.' Azura giggled again, her hair bobbing up and down on her shoulders.

'What type of people are your leaders?', Kazu asked Azura, finding the girl a font of information.

Azura had just opened her mouth when a harsh voice rang out from the back of the room, 'Don't tell them about us. It's bad enough you gave them names. Do you want to be the one that got us caught?' The speaker came out of the shadows to stand tall a few feet from the bed. It was a boy with serious bruises and cuts to the side of his face and on his hands, bandages covering most of his visible flesh. His jet black air damp, as though he had just gotten out of the shower, the unpleasant twist to his face said that he had no love lost for either Agito or himself.

As the boy, (Broken, maybe?), walked closer to the bed, Kazu tensed, ready for the fight that the boy clearly wanted.

But, Azura stepped in front of them, her arms stretched out wide, as though she could protect Kazu from the boy with just that.

'You were given order not to hurt them, Broken! Leave Kazu alone, or you'll be sorry! Luna and Apolomi are gonna be here soon!', she screamed at him.

He just sneered and kept walking, putting an extra sway in his thin hips just to make Azura mad.

Before he could even make it to the bed, another voice rang out, this time a female one, soft yet commanding attention, gentle, but leaving no room for compromising.

'Broken! I told you to leave them alone until I could get back. Why do you continue to purposely frustrate me? If you keep it up you WILL suffer the consequences.' , the new person said, walking in out of the sun, holding bags in her hands, her attire simple but still lovely. A man walked in after her, dressed similarly and also carrying bags. Kazu could tell that these people were Luna and Apolomi.

Kazu could tell how they got their names; Luna's hair was cotton white and her skin glowed with an inner light. Her eyes were stunning; one a blue so clear they reminded Kazu of a husky's, and one so dark a green it gleamed like emerald.

Where Luna was pale, Apolomi was dark, his dark tan making his bright red hair stand out all the more. The most eerie thing was that he also had two different colored eyes, thought his were different from Luna's; his right was, as far as Kazu could tell, crimson. His left so deep a black that it looked like it was all just the pupil.

They were both stunning. And for some odd reason, they looked like twins. Their faces were the same shape; their bodies mimicked each other perfectly.

But how could they be so different and yet be twins? Shouldn't they have the same eye color?

Luna sighed and turned to Azura, 'Az, go get everyone and tell them that breakfast is here. If they don't come, they don't eat, 'kay?'

Azura nodded her head and stuck her tongue at Broken before skipping out of the room.

Broken rolled his eyes and grumbled, ' more like brunch than breakfast. No, was HAD to wait for these shits to wake up.'

As fast as lightening, Luna whipped around and poked Broken hard in the chest. 'I have had enough of you. YOU were the one that brought them here and DRUGGED them. I SHOULD kick YOUR ass and let them do what they want with you. You deserved what the little chibi-kun did to you. I'd have let him beat you blind if I had my say so. You're lucky I got out voted. Alyssa is going to get it when she wakes up. I can't believe you talked them into doing this! You had no right to violate them this way!'

By the end of her tirade, Kazu almost felt bad for Broken, ALMOST.

Kazu snuck his hand back under the sheet that was pooled in his lap, trying to awaken Agito; if 'everyone' was coming here, Kazu did not want Agito defenseless.

Agito gave a groan and grabbed his head as soon as he came to, his bruise looking like shades of purple and green combined. 'What the fuck-?, He mumbled.

Kazu laughed, he wasn't that bad off if he could cuss like normal. Agito looked up at Kazu, obviously startled to see the older boy awake.

Agito jumped on Kazu, examining every inch he could before the older boy shoved him off.

'Are you hurt?! Did they hurt you!? They did didn't they!" Agito nearly yelled, making a lunge for Luna.

Kazu quickly grabbed his friend and kissed him on the lips, calming him down enough to explain; 'I'm alright. They didn't hurt me, I think. I just woke up a little while ago. Are you okay?'

The blush that came to Agito's face made the bruise look even worse. Kazu touched it and Agito winced. 'I'm sorry.' Kazu apologized.

Agito shook his head, 'It's not your fault. As long as you're safe, I'm fine.'

Now it was Kazu's turn to blush as Luna let out a long 'AWWW' and came to stand next to the bed, more people filtering into the room.

Agito glared at her, to which her only response was another drawl our "AW" sound, pissing Agito off more..

'Don't worry, Chibi-Kun. I didn't let them do anything to your boy while you were out. Here' Luna said, handing Agito a pouch of juice and two aspirins. 'You'll need this from the looks of the horse-shoe on your head.'

Agito just glared at her, not trusting what she was giving them.

Luna rolled her eyes and gave them to Kazu. 'Fine. You convince him to take them. It'll make him feel better and keep it from swelling more.'

Kazu looked at Agito with his cutest look ever and pleaded with him to take the medicine Luna was nice enough to give to him.

Finally, after both Kazu and Agito were blushing and everyone in the room were outright giggling or barely holding in laughter, Agito took the pills, mouth to mouth, of course.

As more and more people filed in, Kazu began to wonder just HOW many people were in this team.

The people in the room ranged from the gothic, Lolita, punk, rap, main-stream, classy, hoe-ish, and even some that looked like high-class rich kids. They seemed to come from all walks of life.

When more than a hundred people walked in, Kazu started to panic; there was no way they could fight their way out of this mass.

As though sensing his thoughts, Luna sat on the edge of the bed and started to hand out Burgers and pizza with EVERYTHING imaginable on them; Pineapple and Jalapeño pizzas to some, Pepperoni and cheese with salmon to another, and everything in between. The Burgers, for the most part, looked edible; the regular double cheese burger was most common, but some of the people had Jalapeños and radish on theirs. Some of the combinations made Kazu want to gag, but some of them made his mouth water.

Kazu and Agito were both secretly hoping that they would feed them because they were BOTH so hungry they felt faint. I had been about a day since they'd last eaten after all.

When everyone was sitting with their food, Luna handed Both Kazu and Agito a bag of food. A WHOLE bag. When they dumped the contents out, they saw what looked like one of each burger combination and a slice of each Pizza.

They both gaped at her, wondering if she were really giving them all this food to themselves and if she thought they could each that much.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and said in a non-chalant voice; ' I thought you two might be hungry. I didn't know what you liked so I got some of each category. If you don't eat it, I'll give it to someone who wants it. Eat what you like. It's the least we can do after SOME dumb-ass (all eyes went to Broken) kidnapped you two. You can go after you eat.'

Every mouth opened in protest, shouts of 'We should question them!' and 'But he's SOOOO cute! Let's keep him!' and 'Their the enemy! We should hold them 'till their leader shows up!' and 'Torture!' were all screamed by the gathered crowd. The last shout troubled Kazu and Agito; would they have to fight their way out of here?

Luna and Apolomi yelled simultaneously 'Quiet! There shall be no discussion about this!'

Every voice went mute so fast it left Kazu's and Agito's ears ringing with the silence.

Everyone went back to their meal, a quiet conversation taking up. People talking about everything under the sun.

_This is so fucking weird._ Agito thought. _What's with these freaks_?

Kazu was thinking how cool it was that Luna and Apolomi had such control on their group.

Kazu couldn't help but ask, 'What road do you guys run for?'

All eyes turned to him and all voices stopped, even Luna and Apolomi.

Luna said calmly, 'We all ride for whatever rode we want. We follow no set road. Each person is free to believe whatever they want, as long as there is peace.'

Kazu and Agito were shocked; everyone claimed a road. Well, everyone but them.

'Really?" Kazu asked, 'I thought all big teams chose a road to fallow. I was sure that a group this big would have one set road. Do you all have different ones?'

Luna smiled and shouted, 'What road do you all like?'

Each and every voice rose in a giant roar, screaming out different roads. Every road anyone could think of.

Kazu stared in awe; so they were like Kogarasamaru.

Once the voices quieted, Luna asked, 'What road do you two ride for?'

Agito sneered at them, 'We are the road. I am the king of the Fang road, and Kazu is the king of the Flame road. I ride for the thrill of the next big hunt; Kazu for his own reasons.'

Everyone looked at Kazu, expecting an answer. When he was not forthcoming, Luna poked him in the ribs and said,' Come on! We told you so you have to tell us. Why do you ride?'

Kazu blushed and looked down, mumbling his answer. Everyone yelled,' Louder!'

Kazu blushed harder and said slightly louder, 'I ride to hear the wind.'

Everyone but Luna and Apolomi gave a 'wtf' look or said, 'that's not an answer! Make sense!'

Luna shook her head and laughed, quieting everyone. 'He rides to hear the wind! Ah, how pure. So, you ride for that alone?'

Kazu blushed again and said,' I also like to ride, 'cause I can hang with my friends more. But I love the sound of the wind when I go so fast I can see only blurs. I love the way if feels to be part of something that is their regardless of your presence, yet welcomes you to peace anyways.' Kazu shrugged. 'It makes me feel alone. Clam alone. Not alone, like depressing alone, just calm alone.'

Kazu was blushing so hard his face was like a tomato, a cute tomato, but still a tomato.

Broken busted the good-vibe-bubble by saying,' Liar. We heard that everyone in Kogarasamaru was on the sky rode, like their leader. Everyone says he makes his team mates subservient to him, makes them convert to his rode. If that's true, what's he going to do when he rules trophaeum?'

Everyone seemed angered by these words, and Kazu could tell that this was going to be a LONG day.


	7. Sweet sleep brings release

I'm hungry. (Fuu~fuu~fuu~)

(I'm going to put a good quote up here every time I post.) (If I remember... -_+ )

'Laugh your heart out,

dance in the rain,

cherish the moment,

ignore all the pain,

live, laugh, love, forgive and forget,

life's too short to be living with regrets.' -Anonymous

Kazu and Agito both bristled at how Broken was bagging on Ikki, without even KNOWING anything about him.

'Shut your mouth, brat, before I do it for you.' Agito snarled as he stood up from the bed, getting ready to fight to preserve Ikki's honor.

Kazu could tell that this match would be bloody, and Broken might not survive it if Agito really TRIED to kill him. Kazu was sure that this morning's beating had just been a warm-up for his friend.

Kazu stood off the bed also and tried to reason with Agito, but to almost no-avail.

'That's right, hide behind your little tramp. You got lucky this morning.' Broken snarled.

Kazu looked around, confused, 'T-tramp? I'm a tramp?'

'No!'

'Yes!'

The shouts rang out at the same time, one from Broken, and one from Agito.

Kazu turned around to face Broken and said, 'How am I a tramp? I haven't slept around or anything.'

Broken just scoffed and put a snide smile on his face, and Agito could tell what was going to come out of the boy's mouth next.

Agito began to turn Kazu towards him, hoping the he could somehow keep the words from reaching his ears.

'We heard you talking about your disgusting sex habits' with the man you live with. How you liked it, how you tried it out on the little THING next to you. You're so disgusting; I can hardly look at your pathetic face. How 'bout you just bend over and be obedient, like a good little hoe.'

Fast as lightening, Kazu whipped around and punched Broken so hard in the face that they all heard his nose break.

Broken slid to the floor, blood gushing from his nose, strange gurgling sound coming out of somewhere.

There was silence from around the room, nobody moving, nobody even seemed to be breathing.

When Kazu turned to face the room, he looked so destroyed, tears running down his face and falling off his chin, his eyes desperate to be told it wasn't his fault.

Agito moved to him, hugging him as tight as he could. Agito felt another presence, the young blonde, Azura; he thought her name was, yeah, Azura . . .

Azura came over and hugged Kazu from behind, helping to hold him up, helping to soothe his hurt. She made soft cooing sounds, rubbing his back in small circles, comforting him as much as she could.

'Shhhh. It's all right. Shhhh. It's not your fault. I heard too, he took you without consent. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. We're here for you, now. You're not alone. You're loved. You're safe. It's not your fault.'

Those seemed to be the word Kazu's body was waiting for, because he dropped to the floor, clinging to those around him, crying softly, small whimpers escaping him every so often.

Apolomi and Luna started to walk towards them, but Agito growled a low warning; if they came to attack, they would die.

They both stopped and put their hands up, motioning that they meant no harm. And the movement was so well timed that Agito knew they really were twins.

'Peace. We're just going to check on Broken, make sure he isn't dead over there. Although he deserved what he got, I cannot let someone from my team die.' Luna said, her voice soothing the anger the was welling up inside of the smaller boy.

'Save him now, but know this, he has hurt mine, and he shall not see the night.', Agito's voice was cold, like ice daggers, ready to pierce the heart of anything that got in his way.

Luna just nodded her head and strode to Broken, standing above his prone form.

Agito's jaw dropped as she kicked him hard in the ribs, causing him to wake, sputtering blood and snot, tears forming in his eyes.

Broken whipped around, as though to fight with Luna, but Apolomi was there faster than he could move, pinning him to the ground, a foot between him shoulders.

Luna's voice rang out like thunder, no longer soft like the oceans waves, but harsh and unforgiving as a storm at sea, 'You have broken team law for the last time. You have assaulted a victim and now you will pay the price. We will vote to decide your fate; Execution, or Expulsion.'

Gasps rang out from the room. Some voices protested her judgment, saying that they should vote on his punishment.

Luna's voice rang out again, silencing every sound in the room, the wind and birds themselves seemed to quite a notch, 'Can any of you say that he does not deserve his punishment? Look what he did to Kazu-Kun. He had no right to say those things, to make the wounds in Kazu's mind deeper. He has abused the power granted to him. I have been lenient with him thus far, but no more! Raise your hands in the vote. Who chooses Expulsion?'

More than half of the group raised their hands, favoring life rather than death. Even Kazu, who was still lying on his back, being held by Agito and Azura, held his hand up, voting for the boy to keep his life.

Luna seemed shocked by this, a questioning look on her face. 'Why don't you vote death, Kazu-Kun? After what he did, I would be really pissed.'

Agito was about to slap some sense into his friend when Kazu's voice came out, trembling, but his conviction strong; 'It might be naive, but I think that life is more precious than this.'

Kazu sat up a little, looking at Luna, the depths of his crystal eyes shining, his beliefs giving them a life of their own.

Luna looked at him for a little, thinking about what he said, he strange miss-matched eyes wise and older than she looked.

'You,' she said,'may just be a little wiser than your years. Yes, life is precious, but to protect life, sacrifices have to be made. Broken has been giving numerous chances to change. I kept him around 'cause he has nowhere else to go, but I won't let him pollute the minds of the younger children. Azura looks mad enough to kill.'

Kazu and Agito both looked at the young girl, and there was blood lust in her eyes, but pain too.

Kazu hugged her close, letting her feel his embrace.

'I just hate it when people say stupid things. Broken just doesn't know what it feels like, to not have a choice. To be forced into things. He just- He just doesn't understand!' her little voice quavered at the end of that sentence, tears on the verge of escaping. She clung to Kazu's shirt and cried softly, repeating, 'he doesn't understand. . . '

One by one, people came forth from the crowd, some kneeling down next to Kazu, some next to Azura, and some next to Agito, but they all crowded around, using their warmth and flesh to comfort the three of them, and it felt good, being part of that warmth.

They stayed like that for quite a while, just holding and being held, until Kazu noticed that Agito and Azura had both fallen asleep, their faces peaceful and unburdened, finding a peace in their dreams that is so hard to find in the day.

Kazu tried to get up, but realized that many of the bodies around him were limp as well, not responding to his need to get up.

Kazu began to struggle, feeling trapped by the bodies, not wanting to be stuck underneath them.

Before Kazu could start to fight his way out, Luna pulled him out of the pile, easily lifting him above the heads of the sleeping team.

She put Kazu down to the side of the mountain of bodies, her face kind.

'What's wrong, Kazu? You seemed frantic in there.' She said, her voice back to the gentle lull of the waves.

Kazu looked back to the sleeping mass, "How the hell could they have fallen to sleep so quickly? It's not even mid-day yet!"

Luna smiled, her gave too on the mass, and said "They have odd sleeping habits. Most of them stay up till all manner of night; the others just love to sleep. I can understand why Agito is tired; he was rather restless all last night, fretting over you in his sleep."

Kazu looked up at her and studied her face, really studied it.

Beyond the age in her eyes, her face was young; her skin was soft, but firm and she had no deep wrinkles or blemishes. Her chin was pointed like a fox'; she really was lovely, but it wasn't an earthly lovely, she was like the moon; beautiful, but unattainable. It was like you could almost touch her, but not quite, as though she weren't actually there. She seemed quite lonely too, as though she knew this.

Everything was perfect on her, from her full but not over full lips, to her smooth but not bo-tox-ified looking forehead. Over-all, she looked to be about seventeen, just a year older than Kazu, but her eyes were like a statue, dulled with age and worry. Filled with the horrors of time.

Kazu couldn't take the weight of her eyes, and looked away, hiding his thought from her, as though she could reach into his head and take them away.

'Why do you look away, Kazu? Do you find my eyes discomforting?' she asked, her voice mild.

'Yes', Kazu answered, 'The age in your eyes make me feel like a child. As though you've seen the world and hate it all.'

Lunas eyes widened slightly, her eyebrows going up. 'So,' she said, voice cautious,' you think I have old eyes?'

Kazu looked up at her, trying to see past the humor she was hiding behind, but failing.

''Yes, I do. I think your eyes are old and tired. I think they have seen more than most people can hold.' Kazu said.

Luna smiled and leaned down to Kazu's level, so he wouldn't have to look up so much.

'I have seen the end of man, monster, machine, and time. And yes, I have grown weary of the trials of life, the repeated failures. I have grown to despise man; man who distorts life and love and freedom. Who creates drugs and guns, and death and suffering. Man, who has done nothing but destroy thing.'

Kazu couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, how could a human hate being a human?

'But humans aren't all like that! Humans have created good things. We can create if we can destroy.'

Yes,' Luna said, 'but everything they have used to create, they have used to destroy; Man made religion, and used it to annihilate billions. Slaughtering women and children. Killing their own. Man made art, and used it to spread color through the world, but people turned color into race, and race into discrimination. Man made money, and now, still, people suffer everywhere because there isn't enough of it. Man is evil. Not worth saving.'

Kazu, about to protest, opened his mouth to speak, but Luna spoke again, first; "But I am trying. I am hoping that I can save these children. I hope that if I save them, they will save others. Maybe 'man' isn't worth saving now, but I hope that one day, it will be. That is the only hope I have left to me in this world. To protect these children and let them have a life that isn't ruled by others' discriminations.'

Kazu felt like crying; Luna was right. Man made its own problems, and maybe it was hopeless, but he thought her world sounded good. A world free of the pain and judgment. It sounded fine to him.

Only then did Kazu realize that he was tired, even though he had only been up for a few hours. This day was only half gone, but it felt longer than any other in his life.

Kazu hugged Luna and crawled back next to Agito, holding his lover whilst he fell into sweet slumber, letting the emotional stress of the day melt away with the warmth. Not even worrying that Broken was still in the room, knowing that Luna would protect him. Even if he didn't know it for sure.

And for the first time in days he slept peacefully, without the effect of drugs, and dreamed a sweet dream.

I might continue this, but I also think this is a good ending, but there is so much more I had wanted to put in here.

Who votes to continue?

To let it die?


	8. Fight or flight & hide or share?

Okay. I'll make more chapters. And yes, Randon Reader, I'll explain what happened it the next chapter. I take your corrections as complements. I am glad that my story is good enough to deserve them. (bows deeply) I thank you for taking the time to help me improve who I am as a writer. ;}

I hope that i can write more tomorrow or the day after that. (I would write today, but it's my big sisters 19th birthday, so I have to bake/bar-b-q soon, so i don't have time to.)

To Shiro-Chan----- Thanks for voting for me to continue this story! I hope I don't dissapoint!

To DPShadow------Thanks for the repeated commenting! (To all of you, actually) I really love going to my story and seeing how many reviews I get. (I get a sick sense of pleasure out of it. ;} )

to Kaitlin-------- Ha ha. Your entering you email all at once arn't you? you have to enter it like this: kittenbisexual yahoo . com (Put the spaces or it won't show!)

And no, you didn't freak me out. If you saw what i live with daily, you would know that it takes a WHOLE lot more than that to freak me out.

^ I was only going to post that, but my big sis woke up and told me; 'If you wake me up with your loud ass music or anymore banging (I was doing the dishes), I WILL cut out your eyes, rip out your toungue, and feed them to the dog.' At which I rolled my eyes and she went back to bed. SO! Here I am, making more chapters now.

And, as random reader said, I shall try to clear up the confusion about the timing in the 'rape' / discovery portion of the story:

1: Agito woke up around one pm. He had slept in WAY late and Kazu had snuck out of school to go check if Agito was at Ikki's house.

2: The actual 'rape' only lasted about an hour and a half, (Just so it can fill in the gap.)

3: Ikki came home around three, skipping the last classes of the day to see where Kazu and Agito had gone too.

4: After the 'rape', Kazu left and Agito broke down. Ikki took him to his room and tried to get him to sleep but it didn't work.

5: At about four pm, Ikki took Agito to the rest room and washed him up.

6: At about four thirty, Ikki took Agito back to his room and laid with him untill he fell asleep.

7: At about five, Ikki went to bed.

8: No one woke them up 'cause everyone assumed that they wanted to sleep.

(Yes, i just made most of that up right now. I appoligize that I suck at writing)

QUOTE OF THE DAY!!! : ' From here to there, from there to here, funny things are everywhere!' - Dr. Sues

And no wiser a word ever was spoken. ;}

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - START

It was the second day in a row that Kazu had woken up with the sun beaming off the golden wall, and he didn't so much mind it, or who he woke up to see.

Agito was staring at him, his face soft and warm in the morning sunlight, a gentalness in his eye that Kazu hadn't seen before.

'Good morning, sunshine.', Agito said, voice as warm and soft as the light surrounding them.

Kazu blushed, reaching up and pulling Agito down, into a soft kiss. 'Good morning, my love.'

Now it was Agito who blushed, a smile slowly washing over his face. 'Your so dumb. Get up, I'm hungry, and I'm sure the others are worried about us by now.'

Kazu yawned, stretching his body like a cat, toes curling and back arching.

Agito blushed harder as Kazu's body was displayed before him, making him think of something sweet and messy.

Luna laughed, attracting their attention, her face bright and cheery not betraying what she and Kazu had talked about the last time they had all been awake.

Agito growned, it seemed that Luna was ALWAYS around whenever something embarrassing came up.

'Oh, don't take that tone with me! I got food.' Luna said, her voice teasing and light.

The sound of ringing bells came from somewhere, and instantly everyone in the room was awake, rushing around and gathering things. Some brought out crates full of air treks and some ran around gathering pads, speciality parts and every kind of thing immaginable.

Azura ran to Kazu and Agito, caring their air treks in her arms, her face frantic.

'What's going on?!', Kazu shouted about the din of the room.

Azura handed them their skates as she explained; 'Someone is about to attack! We have to get ready for it. If you guys can, get out of here. Luna and Apolomi are holding them off at the front gates. I hope that the fight dosen't hurt them. Hurry!'

With those last few words, she ran off to gather more things, putting on her own treks and preparing for battle.

Kazu and Agito both put their treks on, egar to be armed in any way they could.

Agito started for the exit, but Kazu pulled him the other way, trying to get him to help with the fight.

'What the hell do you think your doign?! We have to help! How can we abandon them now!' Kazu shouted at Agito.

'We have to leave! I don't want you hurt because of this! If you got hurt, I could never forgive myself! Come on! We have to GO!' Agito argued.

'No!', Kazu shouted back, ' I will not leave them like this. I will help. You can leave if you want to, but I won't.'

And with that, Kazu skated off, eager to help Luna and Apolomi in any way he could.

Agito cussed and headed after Kazu, knowing that this was going to REALLY suck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END! (No, I'm kidding.)

They arrived at the front gate to see what looked like a blood bath; a frenzy of skaters going at it, some already knocked down and baing beaten to death.

And then Kazu spotted what he was looking for; Ikki fighting with Luna in the middle of the chaos, both already covered in wounds.

Kazu jumped the fence circling the mess and headed for the two leaders, hopeing to get there before the damage was irreversable.

Just as Ikki and Luna would have clashed again, Kazu and Agito jumped inbetween them, halting their movements.

Ikki looked enraged to see Kazu, but then his gaze came to Agito, the smaller boy also standing with Kazu, doing his best to keep his own blood lust under control.

Ikki stopped and stood there, looking at them both. With one whistle, all of his fighters stopped, releasing the captive members of the other group.

Luna,too gave a signal and her fighters ceased.

There was a defening silence before Ikki spoke, hi voice ringing throughout the clearing;' Agito what the hell has happened here? Why are you bruised and why have you been gone for two and a half days?'

Agito walked to Ikki, trying to keep some of his dignity as he said,' I've been hanging with Luna and Apolomi and Kazu for the last few days. Have everyone cool down, and we can explai everything to you inside. There is no reason to fight.'

Ikki tilted his head to the side, confused that Agito was abing so calm, he was never calm.

Ikki shouted that all but the high ranking officers would wait outside in the clearing, walking up to Luna with his hands in front of him, to say that he meant no harm.

Luna did the same, gathering select people from her riders and moving them inside. When it was just Ikki, Boucha, Onigiri, Agito, Kazu, Luna,Aplolmi, Broken (Kazu wondered why he was still there if he was voted out), Azura, and another two boys that neither Agito nor Kazu knew, they closed the sliding door and sectioned off into groups.

Ikki, boucha, and Onigiri stood on one side of the room and Luna, Apolomi, Azura, Broken and the others stood on the other side. Kazu and Agito stood in the middle not really knowing what to do.

Ikki leaned against the wall, his brow furrowed and his arms crossed, looking ready to kill if he didn't get answers and get them NOW.

Luna and Apolomi leaned against the other wall, waiting for someone to speak.

Kazu could tell that this was going to kill him, but he had to say something before they ALL got the wrong idea.

Kazu opened his mouth but Ikki cut him off, 'No. I don't want to hear anything from you. I can't trust you anymore.'

Kazu shut his mouth, hurt at the cold tone in Ikki's voice.

Agito was next the Ikki as fast as lightening, his hand connecting with his mouth, a resounding 'thawck' ringing throughout the room.

'Don't you talk to him like that! I trust him with my life and you best not let me catch you dissing him. Ever!' Agito snarled at a shocked Ikki, his eye gleaming with blood lust and his own need to excercise his rage.

Ikki let out servral foul words, his face obviously stinging from the back hand Agito had given him.

'What the hell, Agito?! That fucking hurts! Damn it. Is your hand made of lead?! AGH!'

Kazu couldn't help laughing as Ikki jumped up and down, just like always, even if his words still stung something inside of him, Ikki was still Ikki, still an immature kid.

Ikki looked at Kazu, confused at the lighthearted laughter he hadn't heard in years. The laughter he had thought Kazu had out grown.

Agito went to stand back by Kazu, his eyes shining with love and tenderness.

Ikki was shocked as Agito hugged Kazu gentally and Kazu hugged back, both of them wrapped up in a warmth that Ikki didn't know they posesed. They looked. . . in love.

'Okay, what the fuck!? Your gone for two and a half days and now your in love?! This is nuts!', Ikki shouted, his thoughts mushing together, his brain refusing to realize that he already had know that they loved each other, that they always had.

Kazu and Agito looked at each other, then looked at Ikki, blushes spreading on both of their faces.

Agito spoke first, his voice soft but firm enough to be heard,'Well, love works in mysterious ways. It just sort of happened. Kazu and I talked it over and we made up, and i realized that i had always liked Kazu too, I just hadn't realized it untill. . . THAT, but, now, we're together. I hope you can accept that, 'cause now that we know, we won't go back to being apart.'

Ikki looked about to faint, the pain in his eyes making him look younger and more innocent than he was, his face pale and his mouth slightly parted.

Kazu, afraid Ikki was about to faint, went over to him, putting his hand to his head, checking his temperature.

Faster than anyone could think, Ikki pressed his lips to Kazu's, drawing the teen into his arms, pressing his hand against Kazu's member.

Kazu let out a shreik and Agito let out a friece growl, both boys shocked, not expecting what was happening.

Agito was there in a flash, throwing Ikki clear across the room, where his back hit the wall with a loud 'thud'. He hit so hard, he was lucky if a bone or two wern't broken.

Ikki slid to the floor, too dazed to stand, Agito was going to kill him of someone didin't stop him, and Kazu was still too dazed to do anyhting.

Boucha and Onigiri went to restrain Agito, but it was no use, the smaller boy was determined.

Kazu was shaken out of his daze by Luna, who had come over to see if he was okay.

Kazu knew that if Agito got the chance, he would kill Ikki for kissing him, he had to stop him before that happened.

Kazu stood in Agito's way, blocking Ikki from view. Agito stopped, staring at Kazu, his mind still clogged with rage, nothing but fury on his brain.

'Don't you protect him! He hurt you and then he asualted you. I won't have it!', Agito shouted

'I don't want you hurting him! Please! Lets just try to talk it out!' Kazu said, his voice soft, trying to calm down his little friend.

Ikki's voice broke up their argument, 'Why!? Why do you love him?! Why couldn't you love me? Why! I-i loved you for so long, since we were kids, why not me?! Why!'

Everyone in the room froze, shocked enough to leave several mouths agape.

Ikki loved. . . .?


	9. Over breakfast, peace is found

Hello! (Again)

I have decided that i shall not upload a new Chappy untill I have four reviews. By looking at my 'stats' thingy, I see that around 10 people read each chapter a week. Four of the people reading should be able to post. ;3

QUOTE TIME!!! ; 'When one person loves another, those feelings can take various shapes, and sometimes, love and cruelity are the same thing.'

Manga: Wild adapter

Creator: Kazuya Minekura

I do not own Air gear. If I did, it would be a yaoi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - START

The room was completely silent, the only thing to hear was Ikkis deep breathing and the din from outside.

Ikki wasn't looking at anyone, his head was bent down, hair covering his eyes, the set of his mouth betraying nothing, the tips of his ears a bright pink.

Kazu couldn't help but just gape at his long-time friend. _Ikki what. . . ? _

Finally, the silence was shattered by none other than Broken, his laughter igniting Kazu's rage, Who was he to laugh at this?!

'Shut the fuck up, ass-hole!', Kazu shouted in his general direction, hating the boy now more than ever.

Broken did stop laughing, but what came out of his mouth next just pisssed the fuck out of everyone in the room, even Luna and Apolomi; 'Make me you little hoe. Your such a little tramp, now there's another person your fucking? God, your pretty little ass must hurt quite often. Maybe I should try it out, you must be well worn-in.'

Lunas eyes flamed as she turned and punched Broken right in his healing nose, the boy going down with just the one hit, blood erupting from his face to fall on the floor.

Kazu didn't even see what happened next, but Broken was just suddenly flying across the room, landing at Kazus feet, limbs sprawled in every direction.

Kazu, not expecting it, jumped back and let out a small 'eep' sound.

Ikki, now looking up, moved to Kazu, blocking his love interest from Brokens view.

Kazu moved back, fearing what could happen next, hoping that Broken just laid there, accepting his latest beating.

His hopes were dashed, however, as broken began to stand, wobbeling and swaying, his eyes just beggining to focus.

Ikki backed up, getting closer to Agito and Kazu, drawing Brokens attention to him by accident.

Broken shuffeled towards them, one hand covering his nose, the other reaching for something in his pants, probably a weapon.

Ikki and Agito rushed him at the same time, their movements complementing each others, as they quickly brought him down.

Kazu was shocked, they had done that so effectivly, it was almost like a dance, not of fancy moves or of passion, but of force and flesh. It was oddly beautiful, and it gave Kazu the biggest hard on of his life.

When Broken was knocked out, Agito took off his shirt, ripped it in two, handed half to Ikki, and proceded to tie his hands together, whilst Ikki tied his feet.

Now, and unconcious Broken was lying on the floor, shirtless and tied, blood covering his upper body and face. The look strangly suited him.

Luna clapped, causing everyone but Apolomi to jump.,'Weeeeeelllllllll,' she drawled,'I guess that's that. Now, who's hungry?'

Just then, both Kazu and Agitos stomaches gave embarrassingly loud gurggles, demnading food, and NOW.

Luna just laughed and walked over to what Agito and Kazu thought was just a back door, but was actually a chilled storage closet, full of food and drinks.

'Your lucky i had the foresight to prepare enough for guests. Call you team in here, we can all eat then.' then she seemed to think better of it and said,' On second thought, they probably won't fit in here. Lets move this to the actual cafateria.'

Luna shut that door and opened another one, this one was an exit, but it didn't lead outside, it lead into another building, a huge one, about twice the size of the one they were in. Big enough to be called a ball room, but filled with nothing but tables and chairs, and what looked to be a kitchen, complete with mega-sized stove, fridge, grill, and freezer units.

Everyone from Kogarasmaru couldn't help their jaws from dropping to the ground, amazed by what they were seeing; this shit had to cost a fortune just to run, they couldn't immagine how much it was to BUY all this shit.

Luna and Azura smirked, trying not to laugh and barely succeeding as they lead the way into the cavernous room.

'Just pick a seat, we'll call the others in when the food is done. 'Course, we get to pick the best looking food.', Luna said, laughter in her voice and in her eyes.

'Wh-what the hell?! How can you afford all this?! And how many fucking rooms dose this building HAVE?! Are you going to pull a monkey out your ass next?', Ikki blurted, obviously supprised.

Luna laughed smugly,' We can afford it because we EARN money. We don't just ride. Each and every one of our members is required to get a job as soon as they can, so that they can earn a way in the world. They all have to go to school, too. We work with the local headmasters to make sure they're not reported as run-aways. They seem to understand that some of us CAN'T go back.' she shrugged, 'It works out pretty well; now, we have doctors and lawyers and all else in our ranks.'

'Wait- You have doctors in your group? Who is that POSSIABLE? Don't you have to be, like in your thirties to be a doctor? I know this group couldn't have been up for THAT long.', ikki asked.

Everyone from their team smirked, mocking Ikkis question.

'Well,'Luna started,' THIS team has only been up for five years. But, the team we stemed off was here about ten years before us. Plus, we allow people of all ages into our group, that way, everyone can ride. THUS! We have a whole lot of different people with us. We do whatever we want most of the time, so long as you don't hurt anyone. No drugs allowed, though. They're stupid. And you follow the rules of consent. Other than that, we don't care.'

Ikki was having a hard time following her, one, her thought seemed to be out of order, and two, who lets OLD people into their group?

'Okay,okay, slow down, what are the 'rules of consent' and why the hell would you let OLD people in? They would just try to tell you what to do, take over.', Ikki said, voice bewildered.

Luna just shrugged,' I haven't had any problem with it yet. If someone thinks they can lead better than me, they can do so, I don't really care. And the 'rules of consent' are that you don't do anything to anyone that they don't want and ask for. This mostly applies to sexual things, though, like

1.) To have sex with someone, you BOTH must know that there is a choice in the matter.

2.) Only do what you have agreed apon; if you get someone to agree to have sex with you and you then take advantage of them, it's against the rules of consent, and you WILL be punished.

3.) Sex with anyone below 16 is against the rulse unless you yourself are under 16.

4.) Two year difference between those under 16.

5.) No BDSM unless you know how to be safe about it.

6.) Do not have any sexual contact with animals, since they can't talk, you can't get their premission to do anything.

7.) If your a trans sexual, you have to tell the other person. Being transexual isn't bad, but some people trip when they find out.'

Luna paused, head tilted to the side, face contemplative, as though listening to something.

'There are a lot more rules, but I can't be bothered to remember them right now. The basic consept is, 'Ask before you do.' so just go with that. '

Just as she finished talking, Azura brought er a plate full of delicious looking food, making Kazu's and Agito's mouths water.

Lunas group sat down, Apolomi sitting next to Luna, a chair left for Azura, then the two boys sat down.

Ikki followed suit, sitting two seats the the right and in front of Luna, Agito sat down next, then Kazu, then Boucha and then onigiri, everyone sitting according to the rank they held in the group.

'OH!,' Luna suddenly shouted,'I guess I should make introductions!' The turned her head to the side, looking att he boy at the very end, drawing everyones attention to him, the boy blushed and looked down, hiding his chocolate colored eyes from them, his medium brown hair falling into his eyes. He was slim and good looking, and he looked smart, maybe it was the glasses?

'That, is Micheal, he is sixth, now fifth, in our group. Tell them something about yourself, Micheal.'

Micheal blushed harder, the tips of his ears turning pink.

'U-um, Hi. I-i'm Micheal. Um, I like Yaoi and hot boys. Oh, and i'm a vegitarian, 'cept in bed, I guess.', the boy stated, still not looking at anyone.

Ikki and Onigiri gaped at him and how he had just said that out loud in front of strangers.

Boucha was too concerner with the plate of food Azira had just brought him to care. The plate was stacked high in pancakes and waffels, topped with whipped cream and a sereval kinds of berry.

Boucha nearly drooled as he looked at it, waiting for someone to give him the Okay to eat it.

Azura left his side to return shortly with a knife, a fork, and several napkins. 'I hope you like it, I didn't know if you liked berries, so I just put them anyways. If you don't like it, i'll make you a new plate.'

Boucha looked at Azura like she was his long lost GOD. 'Oh, this is perfect. Thank you very much.'

Azura gave him an angelic smile before skipping back to the food station, where things were beeping and sizzeling.

Boucha dug in as soon as the girl left, a happy smile on his face, along with some whipped cream.

Luna went on the the introductions, having stopped for Azuras and Bouchas conversation,

'That', she said pointing at the other boy, 'is Takki. He is now the forth highest rank in our group. '

This boy looked at them all in turn, his calm green eyes not showing anything to them, his cotton white dyed hair about sholder length, but tied in a lose pony-tail. His face was young and smooth, his lips full amd pouty. He was rather good looking, but he too cold to ever be called 'cute' .

'Greetings.' he said, voice monotone,' I am Takki and I have been with this group for three years. My hobby is BDSM and sewing.'

As he finished talking, Azura brought out two more plates and gave them to Apolomi and Onigiri, Apolomi's consisting of every type of meat they could think of, and Onigiri's consisted of mostly the same as Boucha's just with more berries.

Azura left again, giving Ikki a glare before walking off.

Ikki grunted, wondering why the little brat had something against him.

Luna caught the look and gave Azura a warning one of her own, one that said, 'be NICE,'

Azura just rolled her eyes and pouted away.

Luna sighed and continued, 'The girl that's bringing in the food is Azura. She is now the third highest ranking person in our group. Since she can't currently tell you all anything, I will; She has been with our group for a little over two years now, she likes Kazu and sweet things.'

Kazu sputtered and they heard Azura curse Luna's name rom the kitchen.

Aplolmi laughed, his face brightening.

Luna just shrugged, not bothered that she just got cussed at by an 8 year old.

'And right next to me is my adorable little brother, Apolomi. We joined at the same time, so we are tied for first and second. He likes long walks on the beach and loves his BEAUTIFUL big sister!'

Apolomi blushed, and said, 'Yeah right, I hate the beach, and only the swamp rats love YOU. I like sun bathing and heat. I like guys and girl.'

Everyone from Kogarasmaru couldn't help but realize that all of the 'about me' portions had had something to do with sex.

Luna pointed at herself,'I', she said, her voice mock haughty,' am the almighty Luna. Bow before my greatness. I have been in this group for five years. I am, of course, the founder. I love the beach, the moon, and cats.'

'Now you guys get to tell us your names and something about each of you.'

- - - - - - - - - - - END (sorry, I'm tired and NEED some sleep. Will update as soon as I ca. Hope everyone has a great fathers day!)

Man, i'm hungry!

Remember! If you don't review, you don't get a new chappie!


	10. Complications

Please read, it's important!

About my updates:

I know I said that I would only update when I recieved 4 reviews, but I think i'll upload without any.

As a reader and a writer, I know that waiting for updates suck, and I know that not getting any reviews sucks.

As a reader, you want to know what happens next in the story, and you don't want to take the time to review before you go on the next chapter/story.

As a writer, you get frustrated when people don't review your story/chapter, because you worked hard on it, and you want someone to pat you on the back for it. It might be vain to want someone to do that, but you still do.

To Shiro-Chan - Your review dosen't have to be anything special, you can just put what you hope happens next. You can even put whats going on in your life, like, 'I got a pet fish', or 'My dad died.' whatever you want.

When I look at stories to read, I won't read them if they have at least four reviews per chapter, so I want mine to have at least that many.

Quote of the day!

'If I could have anything I wanted, I would get a fully stocked wall-mart and die happy.'

-Anonymous

Might be a short chapter this time, It's too hot to do too much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - START

Everyone in Kogaraumaru looked different directions, not wanting to be the first to say anything.

Finally, Ikki looked at Luna and sighed, knowing she would sit there and stare at them untill he said soemthing.

'I'm Ikki, I am current leader of Kogarasamaru. King of the sky. I like cats and Kazu. Currently singel and questioning my sexuality.'

Kazu snorted, unable to keep quiet, hiding his beat red face from everyone else.

When Kazu looked up, he saw Ikki glaring at him, his face sullen.

Kazu coldn't help it; it was funny.

Agito, not to be outdone by Ikki said, 'I am Agito. If Akito feels like it, he'll introduce himself. I am second in Kogarasmaru. I am the king of the fang. I am in love with, and currently DATING Kazu. I am gay and proud.', his voice filled to bursting with barely contained malace.

Kazu blushed, embarrassed that Agito could say those things so easily.

Luna coughed once, odviously holding in laughter, looking at Agito curiously.

'Who's Akito?', she asked, intrest piqued.

Agito looked at her, head to the side, listening to Akito in his head.

He nodded and switched over, letting Akito be in the drivers seat.

'Hi everyone! I'm so happy to meet you all! I'm Akito, Agito's better half. I'm also the Fang king. Agito and I share a body! Ain't that cool?! I LOVE ikki! I can't wait 'till he's mine!', Akito shouted in his overly happy voice.

Everyone on the other side of the table froze, looking at Akito like he had grown another head, faces shocked.

Akito looked around confusedly, wondering why they were staring.

Luna stood up and put her hand on Akito's head, closing her eyes.

Akito's smile slipped as a wave of dizziness swept over him, almost knocking him off his chair.

Luna smiled and removed her hand, the dizziness going with her touch.

'So, you two share the same body? Who immerged first?', Luna questioned, like you would ask someone when they were born, calm despite the fact that Multiple personalities were rare

Akito tilted his head to the side, intrigued, it wasn't everyday somepne came along who know about what it was like inside a shared body.

'I was first up, Agito came after, although, I always knew he was there, he just stayed dormant 'till he chose to come out.', Akito said, his eyes holding more caution than normal. 'Why did you just put your hand on my head? And what was that wierd feeling?'

Luna smiled, her face lighting up. 'I put my hand on you to see if you were really somone else. That wierd feeling, was a sign that you do have more than one soul in you. It means that, if you want, I can sepperate you two into sepperate beings, with your own bodies.'

Everyone but Apolomi froze, those on her side, not expecting her to offer that to a stranger, those from kogarasmaru not beleiving that she could do anything of the sort.

Akito looked like someone had just shot him,'Wh-what do you mean? How would you split us appart?'

Luna just smiled and said, 'Do you really wanna know?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END

I'm sorry it's so short, I have to go to the store now, I hope that i can put up more tomorrow. Tell me if you want Akito and Agito to split. I don't know what i'm goign to do. ;}

I'm going to try to write both a Blood + fan fic and a Demon Diary. (I hope they turn out OKAY.)


	11. Random Reader

Read me! (Don't read the one for 'Random Reader', or you will NOT want to read the rest of the story! (Spoilers)

Shiro-Chan: Don't let life get you down. Or let it get you down, your choice. It's a rule in my family that if you want to kill yourself, go ahead, but only if you can pay for your own funeral. Think of the people that would miss you. If you can't, then I will miss you, and mourn for you. But, like everything else, I will forget you in time.

So try to live untill you find someone to remember you for forever.

Keep holding on. I'm glad that I'm part of the reason for your life, though.

Modeus-Kun: Thank you. I am glad your so happy about my stroy.

Kitty-San: Ha ha. I don't know WHAT i'm going to do next. I might or might not split them.

DPShadow-Chan: That's not rude. I'm glad you commented.

Lovha-Chan: Bonjour! Cava? Merci boucoup! Je t'aime ton review! (I am very sorry that my french is so poor. I have been studting or two years and I'm still better a jappaneese.) I am glad that you are learning English from my story!

Quote time!

'I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the down side of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
Smoked the finest green  
I stroked the daddy's dimes at least a couple of times  
Before I broke their heart  
You know where it ends  
Yo, it usually depends on where you start'

Song: What it's like

Artist: Everlast

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE RANDOM READER!!!

Random Reader-Dono: (Picks barbs out of ass while crying softly) *SOBS* (Bows in respect)

I know what you mean about the threats. Somone else (Who will remain nameless *cough* Jeshica *cough* ) pointed it out to me. And I want to appologize to everyone, it was not right to try to force people to review, if they don't review, that means my story sucks. I hope everyone forgives me for being an ass. (When I tell them later.)

A am honored that you are sharing your experience with me. Since I have only done anonymous work before, I don't really have self control on the 'review' thing. I am glad I have someone like you here to beat me with words.

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS (In case someone thought they would read this anyways.)

Random Reader, I really wish there were a way that I could talk to you without having EVERYONE see it. ;{

I thought that Luna was becomming a Mary Sue, but I didn't know how to stop myself from writing her as 'perfect', I also noticed that her team is beccomming it's own entity.

Therein, I plan to kill her later, or to tarnish her in some way. I actually think that I'm going to kill her and Apolomi off and have their team spilt, creating a war that will drag everyone in, killing some, scarring others.

(Or something like that. What do you think? )

I have no plan to set up Akito and Ikki. I hate that pair. I have no real plan of splitting them up. And even if I did, I would make it so that one of them (or both) would be unable to stand it, and have to be put back together. (Sorry if it's a chiche ;'{ )

About that whole 'Ikki was always gay' thing; Yes he said that, but at that point in time, he thought that it was wrong to like boys. He was trying to make himself believe that his feelings for Kazu were just friendship feelings, not actual boy X boy feelings. If he had sex with Agito, he would know that he liked boys, and would be unable to keep himself from telling Kazu his feelings, thus ruining (or so he thought) their friendship. Or somthing like that. I plan on going into that subject later. (You just come up with questions before I can thnk up logical answers. ;{ )

Sorry that was a long reply. (-_-)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Story start. . . . .

Tension was high as everyone waited for Akito to reply, some wondering if he would choose to split, some still too confused to think.

Kazu waited, hopeing and praying that, whatever they did, it would hurt either of them.

Akito's eye watered, unshed tears making it shine brighter than normal.

Kazu, just about to get up an confort him, was shocked senseless as Akito let a burts of laughter, almost a bray.

Almost everyone looked like they were about to die of shock, How the hell could ha be laughing at this situation?!

Only Luna was unaffected by his laughter, her face still a mask of pleasent-ness. Cool and lovely.

Kazu couldn't believe the day he was having. It was just too wierd. Fuck that; his whole fucking WEEK was being too fucking wierd for his tastes.

Akito let his laughter pass and looked at Kazu, his face sobering some, his eye slightly sad.

'Kazu,',he asked, voice not his usual chipperness,'do you want up to split up? I know that you must find it. . . ODD to have to worry if I can feel what you do to my Brothers body. Do you want to be alone with him?'

Kazu didn't even have to pause, his answer was already in his mind; 'Whatever Agito and you decide, I will still love Agito. Even if you two stay as one, that won't change the way I feel, or what I plan to do with that body. I hope you don't mind us. . . doing stuff, but whatevers whatever.'

Akito and Luna both gave Kazu dazzeling smiles, warmth in their eyes.

Ikki just bit his lip and looked the other way, the love that Kazu and his rival held for each other hurting him inside.

Akito kissed Kazu on the cheek and switched over, letting Agito back in control.

Agito looked at Kazu, his face uncertain, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Agito bent down and kissed Kazu on the lips, grateful that his love accepted him as he was, not as he could be.

Kazu smiled one of those smiles, you know what I mean, those smiles that some people do whe their in love, all out, hiding nothing. Open to the person they love. It was beautiful, and it made Agito's heart flutter.

Their lovey-dovey moment was broken when the door opened, Broken and a girl stood at the entrance, hesitant to enter the room, eyes fliching, heads bowing slightly.

Everyone tensed, even those on Luna's side of the table, waiting for something to happen.

As Broken and the girl started walking into the room, Kazu noticed something that shocked him; Broken wasn't hurt anymore. All of his wounds had closed and only a few bruised remained. Merely a faint reminder of what he had looked like not even an hour ago.

The girl was small, her vace pixie-ish, his black eyes and hair made a lovely contrast to her white face.

Even though she was lovely, there was a feral quality to her, as though she would pounch on anything.

They both kneeled down in the center of the floor, pressing their heads to the floor in the untimate display of submission, something Kazu couldn't believe that proud Broken to be able to do.

The girl was the one who spoke, her thick draw giving away the fact that she was the only who had threatened Agito and Kazu the other night,;

'We' come 'afore th' Goddess o' th' moon askin' fer forgiveness fer Broken. We plea'd wit' ya' ta let 'im free fro'm th' binds ya put on 'im. We also ask tha' ya' give yur mer'cy an let 'im stay witin th' group. Both 'is bru'ther an' I'am willin' ta speak on 'is behalf.', she said, her voice quavering.

Luna stood and walked to them, her face as hard as stone and about as forgiving.

She stopped in front of them and they both shrunk back, fear comming off of them in waves.

When Luna spoke, her voice came out like ice, cold and sharp,' You dare come before me and claim repentance? Alyssa, you are in no pososition to be asking for leanyance for someone else, you too are on the chopping block for the stunt with Kogarasmaru. You almost caused a blood bath this day. What makes you think you could beg for forgiveness for someone else when I have none for you?'

Alyssa flinched, bowing lower, her body almost lying on the floor, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Broken started to shake, small sounds escaping his lips as well.

Luna looked at him and her gaze softened a little. She kneeled and put her hand on his head, at wich ha cringed and whimpered.

Kazu was almost feeling nad for him, he seemed so, so BROKEN. Like a abused animal, not the defiant beast he was earlier.

Luna put a finger under his chin. lifting his face untill he could look her in the eys.

Kazu, Agito, and Ikki all gasped, noticing that it WASN'T Broken on the floor. True, he did look like the boy, but he was different. His face was softer, his bone structure slighter, more feminine. His eyes were green, unlike Brokens Black ones. His hair fell into his face more that Brokens did, his lips seemed fuller.

Kazu couldn't help but think him beautiful. He looked like a doll. His skin like porcelin.

The boy on the floor met Luna's gaze, almost flinching out of her grip.

Tears came to his eyes as he stared at her.

He finally spoke, his voice soft and hesitant, 'P-please. I-i-i know he did wrong. B-but, please. I-i-i- don't wanna go back. I'll t-take anything. P-please.', his stammering was more than Kazu could bear, How could anyone just sit and isten to this?

'If Agito and I forgive him can you let him stay?', he said, eyes on the terrifyed boy.

Luna and the boy both looked at him, luna's eyes were curious and the boys were a mix of hopeful and hesitant, like he expected a catch.

Luna tilted her head to the side, like a serpent eyeing it's prey.

Kazu shivered, not liking that look of hers.

Agito looked at him like he was a fucking idiot, but Kazu couldn't let the boy be terrifyed, not if he could help it. It wasn't pity, he just knew all too well what it was like to fear being alone, without anyone to lean on.

Luna stood, dragging the boy to his feet, her face hard and sort of twisted. when her voice came out, it wasn't the one Kazu expected, it was harsh and unfriendly;

'And what would it take for you to forgive him,hm?' she inquired, her hand moving from his hair to his exposed chest, where it tweaked one of his nipples.

The boy cried out and Aplolmi tensed, as though afraid of what was happening, his calm demener slipping.

'Do you like his look? Do you want to make him yours? Do you want to taste his flesh?', she asked, licking a thin line down his neck to make her point more clear.

The boy shivered and cried out, doing his best to stay still, to not run from her and risk her fury.

Kazu almost blanched. What was wrong with Luna?

'N-no. I don't have any desighn on his body.I just don't like to see someone suffer like that.', Kazu said, his voice wavering as thoughts of sex and sin flew through his head.

Luna smirked, a know-it-all look in her eyes. 'I know that you want to fuck this little piece of fluff here. I can almost smell the erection you have right now. Come on, come try him. He won't fight. And he's so TASTY.'

Kazu's blood ran cold; this was NOT the luna he knew. This was someone else- someTHING else.

'Why are you asting like this? This isn't you, Luna!', Kazu said, certanity in his voice.

Luna blinked, then blinked again, 'Your right.', she said, voice returning to normal.

She released the boy and put her hand over her eyes, seeming to count to ten in her head, regaining her composer.

When she calmed down, she took her hand away from her face and looked at the boym guilt on her face. She reached for him but he flinched away, cowering in front of her, one arm across his chest, the other covering his head, trying to fend off a blow he thought was comming.

Luna looked even more guilty, her face falling. She put her hand down and took a step back, giving him room to breathe.

Even though Luna was no where within striking distance, the boy just comtinued to cower on the floor, soft whimper escaping him.

Kazu couldn't stand it, he walked over to him slowly, not wanting to startle the boy.

Kazu knelled down next to him and lightly shook his sholder. At first the boy didn't respond, but then he whirled around and kissed Kazu on the lips, pushing their bodies together as he groped the unsuspection boy.

Kazu was so shocked, he didn't even respond untill he felt the boys hands near his crotch.

Kazu bolted up and tried to wiggle his way out of the boys clutches in vain.

Since the boy was still kneeling and Kazu was standing, that put a certain part of Kazu's body terriably close to the boy's mouth.

Just as the thought accured to Kazu, the boy had his mout on the buldge in Kazu's pants, licking him through his lose jeans.

Kazu shivered at the sensation, the feel of the boys toungue through his pants was different from what he had experienced.

It took Kazu a minute to think through the pleasure to realize that the boy was trying to unzip his pants with his teeth.

Kazu frantically pushed the boys head away from him, trying to maintain some symablence of dignity.

'G-get off of me!', Kazu shreaked.

The boy looked up, confused, untill he seemed to reason something out in his head.

'Please,',he said, voice a mix of sex-in-a-brothel and little-lost-boy. 'let me please you. I'll be good. Forgive me, master. We'll be good for you.'

Kazu almost olted right then and there, but he didin't want to hurt the boy.

'W-what's your name? Broken is your Brother, right?', Kazu asked, trying to distract him from any sexual thoughts.

The boy looked up, his green eyes haunted, his face slack with submission.

'My name is Branded. But i'll be whoever you want, master.'

Kazu couldn't believe what was happening. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

All through this extange, Luna stood a little ways off, watching, waiting to see if Kazu would fall to temptation, or rise up and help Branded.

Agito, on the other hand, was bust pretending to be pissed, but was actually trying to control his raging hard-on. The sight of his lover and the boy was almost too much to handle. This was going to be interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END

I'm sorry about the suck-ish-ness of this stroy. I'm out of time to be on the computer. I don't know when next I can get on, so it might be a while!

Review if you will. (It makes me happy.)

Oh! And from now on, I'm going to name the chapters after the people who review. I put all the names into a hat, and I picked Random Readers first.

(It really was just chance, so no one get offended.)


	12. ShiroChan

Hola! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. (Hides behind computer desk)

I started a new story! This one is going to be a bleach one! I only have the first chapter up though. . . .I have two more done, I just have to type them up. . . '_' But I decided to up date this first. (Happy?)

Oh! And I should be able to update more often! My big sister got a lap-top and I have an account on it. That means i'll be able to get online more.

Replies!

Shiro-Chan: Pfft. I plan to kill myself as soon as I can buy a coffin and a plot. It's sad when you can't even afford to die. T_T Good luck with the rest of life.

DPShadow-Chan: Here is teh next chappie! (Give me cookie?)

Lovha-San: Teehee. I give my french teacher a hard time. I hope that I can speak French fluently by the time I graduate! I'm good at remembering a language if I can watch soemthing interesting in it.

Modeus-Kun: Branded looks a lot like Broken, he just has emo hair, green kitty eyes, and a more girly face. Broken is more manly than Branded, has his hair parted in front, and has black eyes.

DrangonLilly-Chan: You were born in '93? I was born in ' 92. I win! Bwahaha I ish a year older than juu! (Here is the chapter you begged for. Hope I don't dissapoint.)

Random Reader-Dono: I hope you get a account! You don't HAVE to write to have an account, you just have one.

(Rubs back of head awkwardly) I feel stupid. I re-read my work and cringed; I am a failure as a writer. It's predictable, grammar unstable, and has horriable spelling. (SOBS)

Thanks for saying that you'll be lookin' forward to my writings. ;}

Oh, and I don't think i'll split them up for realationship purposes, I want to make Luna a nut case who splits them up so that she can make someone rape them. (Or make them rape each other. . . ) I have yet to decide. :| Any comments ?

Hope you get an account so I can talk to you in more detail without ruining it foe those who read your replies. ;'{

QUOTE TIME!!!

''By nature, people are petty and jealous. They envy what they lack and because they don't knoe how to aquire something, they try to destroy anyone who has it. Beauty is one of those things they hate most in others.'

-Acheron

Book: Acheron

Author: Sherrilyn Kenyon (Love her dark hunter series!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - START

Kazu couldn't breathe as Branded began to suck him through his pants again, his thoughts scattering to the winds.

Agito was barely holding in sound as he and the others watched the tantalizing sight in front of them.

Luna and Apolomi watched, waiting for Kazu to fail the test, hopeing that he wouldn't.

Kazu was shaken from his lust-induced stupor when Branded unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them down, toungue trying to get into the other boys boxers.

Kazu grabbed the boys sholders, forcing him away from his private parts, even though his cock was so hard it hurt.

Kazu pulled his pants up before he pulled Branded to his feet.

The boy whimpered, blocking his face with his arms, waiting for Kazu to hurt him.

Just as everyone was thinking that Kaz was going to beat Branded senseless he surprised them all;

He drew the boy into a comforting hug, not demanding anything, just offering him his wormth, his acceptance.

Branded whimpered again, not understanding the situation, he had been held before, but it never felt like this, it had never been this soft.

Kazu let Branded go after a few long heartbeats.

Branded looked at Kazu, eyes wide, mind racing; What now? He thought.

Dropping to his knees, Branded bowed his head, body shaking. 'M-master? W-what d-d-d-do you want me to do? What way do you want to use me?' , Branded asked, voice timid but more confident than it had been before.

Kazu shook his head, even though the boy on the floor couldn't see it.

'I won't use you, Branded. I just want to help you. I can't stand to see people hurt. Rather than a master or a user, I would like to be your friend if you would let me. If we can't get you back into this team, I'll try my best to make a place for you in mine. Please, get up now, you don't belong on the floor.'

Branded looked up, shocked, his face open for all to see; Disbelief, fear, caution, suspicion, hope, hesitance, all of these emotions flew across his face.

Branded started to stand, his arms wrapped around his middle, eyes flinching, waiting for the trick he was sure was comming.

Kazu reached down, taking one of Brokens thin arms, helping him to his feet, a warm smile on his face.

Broken stared at him in awe; no one but Luna had ever helped him up like that.

Kazu went to Alyssa, where she was still crouched on the floor and held down a hand, waiting till she hesitantly put hers in his, to pull her up to her full height.

Luna and Apolomi smiled, their fears put at ease; Kazu would do the right thing.

Luna walked over to them, breaking the silent comfort they had with each other.

Branded and Alyssa hid behind Kazu, expecting her wrath to continue, but it didn't.

Luna grinned at Kazu, her eyes fliching down to were he was still hard, cock straining against the material of his jeans.

Kazu blushed and covered himself eith his hands, having to use both to hide the entirety of it.

Luna and Apolomi laughed at his embarrassment, his innocence.

Luna turned her eyes to the table, noting the most, if not all, of it's members were blushin and/or trying to hide a hard on.

Luna clapped her hands, rubbing them together, making several people jump, including Kazu and Agito, who had been staring at each other with a definite heat.

'I think we should make use of some of the spare rooms here. Kazu, Agito, Branded. Follow me. Everyone else, Apolo will take you somewhere you can 'releave' your selves.'

Agito didn't even hesitate to go to her, his cock about to explode.

Kazu and Branded looked uncertain, but when Luna and Agito beckoned, they went over to them, following the deeper into the maze of doors.

Kazu couldn't help but let his jaw drop, there were so many different rooms on this biulding.

Luna finally stopped in front of one of them,pulling ot a set of keys from god only knew where, unlocking the door and ushering them inside.

Once inside, she pointed around the room, teling them things about various object in the room.

Kazu's gaze was locked on the bed; it had chain dangling from it and straps going everywhere.

Luns smirked, 'Lube's in the desser to the right. Have fun.'

With that she left the room, locking the door behind her.

Kazu looked at the other two boys, confused.

'What do we do now?'

Agito let his eyes say what he wanted to de now, and it caused Kazu to shiver.

Branded cowered, wondering what was going to happen to him. Sure Kazu had said he wouldn't be used, but who can you trust this day and age? No one.

This was going to be a painful day, he just knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - -END

Please read! Important!

Okay, I know this was REALLY short and stupid, but I needed a chapter to warn you all;

The next chapter WILL have sex. Not just what you've seen so far. I'm going to make it LONG and GRAPHIC. Oral, anal, bdsm. Possibly rape.

I wanted to worn you now, incase you, like, thought this was all fluff.

Oh! And I realized something yesterday!

I thought I was going to end this by (if not before) chapter 4. How did it get to 12 chapters?

Review please, it makes me happy.


	13. DPShadowKun

Chap13 DPSHADOW KUN

Abandon, again!

Here are the replies of DOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

DPShadow-Kun: Whee! I love cookies! This chapter is named after you!

Random Reader-Dono: Bwahahaha. I got a cookie.

Shiro-Chan: Can't make any promises. ;P

Quote time!

'My ship went down

In a sea of sound.

When I woke up alone I had everything;

A handfllof momments I wished I could change,

And a toungue like a nightmare,

that cut like a blade.

In a city of fools,

I was careful and cool,

but they tore me apart like a hurricane.

A handfull of momments I wished I could change,

but I was carried away.

Give me therapy.

I'm a walking travistey.

But i'm smiling at everything.

Therapy, you were never a friend to me.

You can keep all your misery!

My lungs gave out

As i faced the crowd.

I think that keeping this up might be dangerous.

I'm flesh and bone.

I'm a rolling stone.

And the experts say I'm delerious.

Arogant boy, love yourself so no one has to

They're better off eithout.

Arrogant boy, cause a scene like your supposed to.

They'll fall asleep without you.

Your lucky if your memory remain.'

Therapy by All time low.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------STARTS!!!!!

Kazu blushed at the heated look in Agito's eye.

Kazu moved closer the object of his affections, wanting what that look offered.

Agito and Kazu met in the middle of the room, their minds focused on the same thing; SEX.

It wasn't until Branded tripped over one of the odd things in the room that they even remember he was there.

Kazu looked at the small boy, the sexual mood he had been in dying as he saw the terror in his face.

Agito let lose a soft growl that made the younger boy craw backwards with tears in his eyes.

Kazu sent Agito a peeved look as he went to comfort the boy. There was no way Agito and he were going to have sex in a room with someone else. Especially not a kid they didn't know.

Branded started to shake, tears falling freely from his eyes.

Kazu picked the smaller boy up in his arms, carrying him to the bed, hoping that they could ease some of his discomfort.

Before Kazu could even place the boy on the bed and seat himself, Branded flew from his arms, quickly kicking off his shoes, shedding clothes faster than Kazu could stop him.

He then went to his hands and knees, head lowered until it was almost resting on the bed, ass high in the air.

Kazu couldn't help his mouth falling open, drool almost sliding down the side.

Agito made a noise somewhere between shock and appreciation.

Branded spread his legs wider, making it clear that he was ready for one of them to come at him.

Kazu worked to gain his composer, his cock over-riding his mind.

Slowly, he managed to look at the boy, not as a sex object, but as a scared kid that expected the worst from them.

Kazu moved to cover the boy with the blanket, not wanting him exposed.

As Kazu got closer, he saw varying degrees of scarring all over his lithe form, going from white and old, to pink and fresh.

Kazu covered the boy with the blanket, making sure he was fully covered, even if he still had his ass in the air.

Branded looked up, having to peer around his hair since it had fallen into his eyes.

He let his ass fall to the bed before he flipped over, looking from Kazu to Agito, waiting for someone to do something.

Finally, though, he sat up, clutching the blanket to himself in a manner that was so adorable, Kazu had to fight to urge to go 'aww'

Branded just sat there looking from one to the other, face soft and innocent, hair framing his face, making it seem even younger.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked; actual curiosity in his voice.

Kazu just sputtered in disbelief, not expecting the string of word to come from the unsure boy's mouth.

Agito just laughed, unable to control it when Kazu looked so funny.

"W-we're not 'doing anything! I-i am not having sex with someone I don't even know!" Kazu sputtered indignantly.

Branded just looked at Agito and gave him a 'come hither' look.

Kazu turned to Agito, glaring at the boy; his look alone said that if the younger male made ANY move for the boy in the bed, he would regret it.

Agito just laughed harder, almost falling over from it.

Branded just sat in the bed, getting slightly pissed at the way the boys were acting.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me, you saved Broken and me, after all."

Agito looked at the boy, trying to keep a straight face, knowing that if he continued to laugh, he would just piss him off more.

"That's just how Kazu IS. He just forgave Broken so that you wouldn't be sad anymore. He hates to see people suffer, if he can stop it, he will, or go down trying."

Kazu growled at his boyfriend, embarrassed by the words, trying to decide if it sounded like a complaint or a complement.

Branded looked openly confused.

Kazu sighed heavily, falling to the bed, trying to ignore them both.

Agito laughed before joining the others on the bed, making himself comfortable, deciding to catch some z's while the door was locked.

Branded watched to two settled down, somewhat relieved, having been expecting them to have their fun with him.

"You two are so weird. Normally, if I offered my body to someone, they would jump at the chance, now, I not only offer to have sex with you both, I said I'd let you do whatever you wanted. I know you aren't straight. Am I unappealing to you?"

Agito rolled over until he was facing the boy, his eyes guarded, "How often are you abused here?"

Kazu and Branded both looked at him like he was on crack.

"Where did that question come from?", Kazu asked, face disapproving.

Agito just shook his head and looked at the smallest boy, waiting for an answer.

Branded looked at his face, searching it for some sort of clue to why he was asking.

Finally, finding nothing, he sighed, settling back again the head board.

"I have yet to be abused here. Well, by any of the members. I keep waiting for it though. Even thought Broken and I have been here for almost two years now. Broken rose up in rank from the moment we go here. He was determined to be at the top, to make sure no one below him could hurt either of us. So far, no one has shown any intent to hurt us, but we know we can't trust such strangers. We can't trust anyone but ourselves."

Kazu and Agito both nodded, knowing what he said was at least partially true.

"If you're not abused, why do you have bruises everywhere?"

"I can feel bruises and cuts from Broken. Since we're twins, we share a really close bond. My body thinks that Broken's wounds are its own, and bruised form. We don't really know why it happens."

Agito and Kazu both looked at each other, then at Branded.

"When were you abused before?"

Branded looked at Agito, slightly mad that the boy was asking him such personal questions.

"Why should I answer your questions when I don't know anything about the two of you?"

Kazu looked at him and said, "I have been raped by my Mother's boyfriend and some of his friends since I was 14. When I told my mother, she slapped me and accused me of trying to break them up. The man who raised me as his son found out that I wasn't really his when I was thirteen. He's hated me ever since.

When it first happened, I wanted to tell Ikki, but we were having a battle with Behemoth, so I didn't want to take his attention away from that. Then, I couldn't tell him, or anyone, because it had been going on for so long that it would have seemed like I had just let it happen, like it was my fault.

So I just hid it from everyone for the last three years."

Kazu looked away, shamed that he had finally said it out loud.

Agito and Branded both had looks of shock on their faces; Kazu always seemed so BRIGHT, so PURE, how could he have been suffering this whole time without anyone knowing?

Agito and Branded moved to Kazu, holding him close, giving their comfort.

Kazu just held them, not wanting to see the disgust on their faces.

Sensing this, Agito began to tell them about his exploits.;

"When I was really little, my parents died. I came to live with my Big Brother, Kaito. At first he was fine, we had fun. But then he got weird. He started to touch Akito and me in weird places, making us do things that seemed wrong.

We didn't know what it was at first, but I wouldn't let him do it to Akito.

Akito told Ikki that I came out when he was forced to kill, forced to ride. But that was a lie. I came out much sooner. I came out to take the pain of rape.

From the time we were four to the time we were 13 and we came to live with Ikki, we were abused like that.

As Kaito got crazier, he would invite his friends over; they would play games, like mahjong, poker, and crabs. Whoever won got first round at trying to make me let them have Akito.

But I always kept Akito away from them, making sure he couldn't feel the things they did to me. And I let them, because I didn't want them to hurt Akito, the only person I loved.

It wasn't always bad though, sometimes he would make it loving, gentle. He would prepare us, using lube, making it not hurt so bad.

As soon as I could, though, I helped get Akito out of there. When we came to live with the crow, I thought I would be his fuck toy; I waited for it, much as Branded is waiting.

When it didn't come, I was confused. I thought something was wrong. That's why I tried to seduce Ikki. I wanted to be sure he kept us safe, since I knew that I couldn't.

I was willing to whore myself out again, to make sure Akito was safe."

Agito withdrew into his memories, seeing Kaito again.

Agito's small body was tied to the table, legs spread so far apart they hurt. His young body, not made for this kind of attention, was starting to hurt more that it already did.

Kaito came up in front of him, his clothes gone and his dick hard.

He smiled at the 8 year old Agito, what sanity he had left washed away by the drugs he had just pumped into his system.

Kaito leaned down, kissing his little brother on the lips, forcing his tongue in, almost eating the boys face.

When Agito had whimpered, Kaito withdrew and backhanded him hard enough to draw blood.

'If you want to make noise, my dear little monster, they better be ones of pleasure.'

With that, the older man went behind the boy, tracing one slim finger over the exposed skin of his back, admiring the welts and lashes he had put there earlier.

Agito hissed in pain as he clawed at one of the more raw welts, trying his best to turn it into a moan.

Kaito smiled, even though Agito couldn't see in.

'What a good boy, I think you just earned a little treat.'

Agito shivered, knowing that he meant preparation.

Slowly, Kaito reached between the boys spread legs, grabbing his limp cock, pumping it until he came, spilling his seed into his brothers hand.

Kaito put Agito's own seed into his ass crack, using it to ease a finger inside the younger boy.

Agito had let a tear fall; it drove Kaito wild.

Kaito had just flung Agito's sperm to the side, grabbing the young boys' hips and thrusting in, his preparation forgotten.

Agito had screamed, his small body tearing apart.

Kaito pulled out, then thrust in as hard as he could, making the boy bite his lip so hard that it bled.

Agito did his best to make sounds of pleasure fall from his pursed lips, but it wasn't enough.

Kaito just kept thrusting until he came, making the boy cry at the feeling of it squirting inside of him.

Kaito just pulled out and walked away saying, 'I'll be back in a little with some friends, were playing Texas hold 'em tonight. Be sure to make it more fun next time. I don't want them disappointed again.'

Agito had just cried harder, trying to find a way out of the bonds, wanting let loose from the table.

Long after Kaito and the others had their fun that night, Agito lay on that table, spread wide with at least six different strands of DNA in him.

Agito knew then that he would kill Kaito one day. That he would kill the thing that called itself his brother.

From there drugs had come into the picture, letting him be free, even if he was tied down for the night.

Agito didn't even see or hear Kazu as he and Branded tried to break out of the trance the memories had put him in.

Finally, Kazu had smacked his cheek, waking him.

Agito startled, falling back and hitting his head on the bed post.

Kazu and Branded both looked worried, waiting for him to say something.

Kazu looked so scared, "Agito? Agito are you okay? Where did you go? I thought I'd lost you for a minute there."

Agito shook his head, smiling at Kazu, his mind no longer on the horrors of the past, but the prospects of the future.

"I was sucked into a memory. I didn't mean to scare you, though."

Kazu didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head.

Branded looked a little unsure, but then he started to talk, "Me and Broken weren't born with the names we have now. When we were born, we were called Jaden and Jaded.

My birth name was Jaden, Brokens was Jaded.

My parents were bad people. Since before we can remember, they sold us for sex.

They hated us. Even though they were our parents they hated us. They hated Broken most, though. They made him 'work' more. They hurt him more.

Broken did anything they asked. Anything they told him to do. AnyONE they told him to do. He did it to keep me safe from them. He took all the pain.

For years, we lived like that; being sold to the lowest bidder. Eventually, Broken began to hate them.

Sex became torture for him and for me. We both hated it.

One night, my parents sold Broken to someone weird. When he came back, he was almost dead. They blamed him, saying it was his fault. They starved him until he could work again, saying that he couldn't eat for free.

He could have run away so many times, but he knew I was too young to take it. Too weak.

i knew what they told him. i knew they said that they wouldn't hurt me if he behaved, but they did. Not like they hurt him, though. Just enough to bring pain but not leave a mark.

We were about ten when we heard them talk about selling us for good. Broken would go to some man in Shinjuku and I would go to a club in China.

Broken just snapped. He told me to leave. He packed everything we had, not that it was much, and he made me go to the train station to wait.

About an hour later he was there. He was hurt, but he was clean, like he had taken a shower.

He told me that we were running away from home, that we were going somewhere really far away.

He had a lot of money with him, too. Enough so that we could live for a while on our own.

We stayed in the streets or temporary shelters for about four years.

When we ran out of money, though Broken started to steal. He mugged people and killed.

It went wrong, though, and he was almost killed.

That's when Luna found us.

She had been out looking for her cat.

She just stood in the mouth of the alley, looking at us.

After a while, Broken got up, pulling me with him until we were at the other end of the alley.

Luna just smiled and walked away, leaving us there.

For a few days we didn't see her, but there was always a bag of food and fresh bandages in the morning.

Even though we had bandages, Broken got sick, Real sick. He was pale and kept throwing up.

I was so scared. I went looking for Luna, running through the streets.

I finally found her and Apolomi in front of this building.

I went to her and begged for her help.

I told her I would do anything if she helped my big brother.

She just followed me back to Broken, her Brother and a few of their friend coming along to help.

She and Apolomi carried Broken back here, where they called a doctor.

The Doctor told them about the old wounds, and the new ones.

Luna and Apolomi were mad. At first i thought they were mad at us, for being used goods, but they didn't try to hurt us or throw us out, they just kept watching the two of us until Broken got better.

Then they had offered us a place in their group, taught us about Air Trek. They even gave us new names. We weren't who we were when we were sold, we were different now.

It was a weird feeling, but it felt right.

We've been here ever since."

Kazu and Agito let Branded see that they felt anger over what had been done to him and his brother.

Kazu looked down, ashamed.

Branded and Agito looked at him, worried about his sudden mood change.

"What's wrong?"

Kazu looked up, his eyes sad. "Your lives have sucked so much, and here I am complaining about mine. At least I wasn't sold. At least mine didn't start until I was older."

Agito and Branded both wanted to slap the boy.

"Just because someone else's' life sucks more doesn't make your suck less." Agito said.

"And we weren't alone in our suffering. We had someone there to share that pain, you didn't. I think that would be even more unbearable." Branded followed.

Kazu looked from one to the other, then smiled.

"Thanks, guys, I feel a lot bett-"

The sound of the door being unlocked interrupted him, making him stop to see who was coming in.

Luna swung the door open, revealing a very pissed off Broken.

Oh, this was going to be SO fun, Kazu thought sarcastically.

Okay. Sorry for the suck-ness in this chapter. I had to make it fast, before my internet gets shut off.

Anyways! Review my lovely people.

It makes me happy!

Hey! This Chapter has been fixed as much as I have patients for. HAHA Hope you all like. I'm working on the next chap. Might be small.


	14. Paitence is a vertue

Hello, everyone. How have you all fared for the past few months? Sorry for the lack of updates and all, I just get distracted easily.

My life at a glance: I'm still fighting my way through school, got a job, now a senior, got some kittens (were abandoned on the curb, so we had to take them in), On the 21st I'll be in Mississippi with some classmates and chaperones to help build houses for habitat for humanity, am now a godmother (at 17), have a scholarship to TAMUCC if I can be on the work/study program, am now self-medicating for depression (No worries, it doesn't include self-harm this time, but the drugs aren't mine), I got some cool shoes (Converse! They're not even generic! (though they are used)), And my dad gave me an I-Card for a 'you did good on your report-card' thing (It's a little late, since he has been promising since Christmas, but late is better than never.)

Now! To the story! (Thanks and stuff will be at the bottom)

"Brother!" Branded screamed, jumping up from the bed, "I- It's not what it looks like! We didn't do anything! I mean- they didn't do anything – to me- uh."

Agito, who could almost hear Kazu's groan, was snickering slightly at the exasperation at his boyfriends face when Broken glared at him, his skeptic look tripling when Agito gave him a cheeky grin.

Kazu cast Agito a sharp look before he got off the bed and wrapped the sheet around Branded, hoping the neutral gesture would negate some of the tension in the air.

Broken practically growled when Kazu was touching the younger boy, face alight with badly contained fury.

"Please," Branded whispered to his twin, "please listen to me, Brother, listen to me."

Broken took a step forward, face twisting with a heady mixture of curiosity and suspicion, "You would swear an oath for them? Our oath?"

Branded looked back at Agito and Kazu, calculations whizzing through his head. Without another glance at his brother, he said strongly, "Yes, I would, because they're us. They know us as Luna knows us. They have been tasted by the sins of others, and have only survived by their ability to hide the true pain of it from themselves. I would not presume to judge Luna by normal standards, neither would I judge them. They won't hurt us."

Broken looked like he would argue, but he just sighed, coming fully into the room, embracing his brother in an iron like hug, pulling the slighter frame close to his body.

"I trust you, Mon frère. I trust you more than I could ever dare to trust myself. If you think we should place our lives in their hands, so be it."

Without warning, Broken threw off his shirt and allowed it to float gently to the floor, moving passed it on the way to the bed, plopping down and letting his jeans follow his shoes as they were each kicked off in haste, leaving the other boys staring at his naked form, Luna having the tact to look away from the display.

Before anyone could say anything, Luna slammed the door shut, locking it with obscene finality. "You're not coming out till I know you've all had a good time! Bye-bye, my dears."

The only sound in the room for a long time was the echoing of Luna's feet as they retreated from the enclosed space. Even after such small sound had faded, silence reined supreme, only broken by the tiny squeaks of the bed and unnamed shoes scuffing the floor.

"Sooo," Broken drawled, any awkwardness in the surrounding air never affecting his speech, "are we gonna do this or what? My balls are going to freeze off soon."

Kazu burst up laughing, Agito and Branded joining him within seconds.

"Um," Kazu gasped at last, "I don't know what you do on your weekends, but I don't really plan to fuck a stranger."

Broken scowled, "First off," he hissed, "its Wednesday, you pouf. Secondly; did you not hear what Luna said? She really won't let us out until we're all well shagged- you might as well get over the fact and undress."

Kazu and Agito just cackled harder, "Dude," Agito snickered, "Are you ENGLISH, or what? What the hell kind of word is 'pouf?' Or 'Shagged," for that matter?"

Broken rolled his eyes, ignoring them as he glanced at his brother, quirking an eyebrow and motioning to the spot next to him on large bed.

Branded smiled, sliding onto his brother, leaving the sheet in a pile on the floor.

Kazu couldn't keep his mouth from falling open as Branded and Broken proceeded to wind their tongues together, either boy never dominating for long.

"Wait, wait!" Kazu shouted, "You two are brothers! You shouldn't be making out like some Americans in a porno flick!"

The boys stopped, looking at Kazu like he was mentally deficient.

Broken cocked a brow at him, "What are you squawking about?"

Kazu just gaped at them, glancing at Agito every now and again for backup.

"I think Kazu has been a little too sheltered in his life." Branded mock whispered to his brother.

Agito bust up laughing, leaving Broken and Kazu to stare at him, looks similar in their frustration.

"Agito!" Kazu squawked, "Would you please be serious? This isn't right!"

"Um," Branded muttered, "Kazu, we've been intimate for as long as we can remember. Before we were turned into sex toys, we were coupled together in an act; we would perform for older men and get paid quite a bit for our troubles. Our parents got most of it, but it was still quite a sum. It's natural for us. I can't think of anyone I want to make love to more than my other half."

Kazu was speechless, his mouth hanging open in apparent befuddlement.

"Come on, baby," Agito said, drawing the blonde boy onto the bed, "Let's make love."

Kazu shut his mouth, his heated gaze raking over his smaller partner, "Yeah," he gasped, breathless in his arousal, "Let's do that."

Sorry for the shortness/suckishness of this chapter, and for the cliffie.

It was supposed to be an LOT longer, and much more graphic, but I couldn't remember if I had said whether or not I would be making this chapter graphic. I decided to play it safe and cut it off right before the sex. Now that you've been warned, the next chapter will contain the sex.

Oh, and sorry I lie on the timing. I really didn't mean to, I just got caught up in a lot of shit.

Thanks for sticking with me, you guys! Love you all!


	15. This is love

Hey there! It's you resident sacker, Bandon! I'm trying to post some of my new stories, but I felt it was prudent to post something on my older ones first, so, here.

'Come on, baby,' Agito said, drawing the blonde boy onto the bed, 'Let's make love.'

Kazu shut his mouth, his heated gaze raking over his smaller partner, 'Yeah,' he gasped, breathless in his arousal, 'Let's do that.'

Kazu couldn't keep his eyes off of his new found love; each second seemed to take an eternity to pass as he drew closer on the bed, fighting the impulse to fling himself onto the smaller boy without restraint.

Agito shivered as Kazu ran one hand up his thigh, rubbing small circles just far enough from his dick not to be touching, but close enough to leave him near begging.

"Shit, you little blond bitch," he snarled, "Fucking do something before I burst my seams and you have to buy me a new god damn pair of pants."

Kazu smirked at his foul mouthed lover, "Aw, keep that up and you'll hurt my little feelings," Kazu reached forward to squeeze Agito through his pants until the younger boy cringed, "And we don't want that, now do we?"

Agito moaned, eyes rolling back into his head, mouth parting slightly.

"Oh, you make such pretty noises when I squeeze you," Kazu whispered throatily, "I wonder how good you'll sound with my cock up your ass?"

Agito mewled as he spread his legs a little farther apart, "God damn it, princess, just get going already; haven't you heard that too much foreplay can be a bad thing? Shit, at this rate, I'm gonna cum and leave you high and hard."

Kazu chuckled, "Well, we can't have that. How 'bout we start this?"

Agito could do nothing but nod emphatically, bottom lip ground between teeth.

Smirking, Kazu got off the bed, leaving his little love to watch as he stripped his ass bare before swaying away from the bed. "What the fuc-"

"Just wait, I'm sure you'll like the surprise." Kazu taunted, searching through the nearby drawers. For almost a minute, Agito watch as Kazu, in his unabashed nudity, riffled through the surrounding boxes and hanging racks, apparently looking for something specific.

Giving a slight noise of pleasure, the blond eventually headed back to the bed, a medium sized box and a bottle of lube in his hands. Grinning at his suspicious partner, he set his quarry down beside the bed, crawling on again to divulge the other boy of his clothes.

"I found us some things that could come in handy."

Kissing the younger male, he reached down, drawling the lube into sight. "This should speed things along."

Scooting up on the bed, Kazu paused at Agito's closed knees, letting his hungry gaze fall on the younger boys erect member. "Oh, god, Agito," Kazu gasped, "Your beautiful."

Agito clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, unable to see himself as anything other than used up trash.

Gently parting the other boys' legs, Kazu crawled forward until he could put his lips next the other boy's ear, "You'll always be beautiful to me, Agito, no matter what that sick fucker did to you."

Agito looked up, teary eyes wide, scared to believe. "I'm just-"

"You will never be 'just' anything, Agito, you are my EVERYTHING."

Letting the tears fall, Agito lifted his chin, drawling the older boy into a soft, chaste kiss, letting him go after a moment. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kazu chuckled, "No," He whispered back, "Thank you." He kissed Agito once more before bending down and taking the younger boy's member into his mouth, causing said boy to cry out, momentarily lost in ecstasy.

Kazu sucked with vigor, keeping a gentle but steady pace, never letting one crest of pleasure fall before starting a new one.

"K- Kazu," Agito moaned, "H-harder. Suck me harder, please,"

Chuckling through the cock in his mouth, Kazu obeyed, drawling the hard piece of flesh into his mouth faster and faster, until, on the edge of release, he stopped, leaving Agito writhing in distress, hands straining at the bed sheets.

"Aah. Fuck." Agito moaned, moving his hands to clasp himself, intent on finishing the job.

Before he could even get a pump in, however, Kazu was there, blocking his hands. "Hm? Are you trying to ruin our fun?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you shit faced little-"

"It means," Kazu cut in, "That this," he used the tip his middle finger to flick Agito's weeping cock, "is only the beginning."

Reaching down to the box again, Kazu drew out a small tin, one not much bigger than an average deck of cards in length and height, but at least twice that of its normal width.

Curious, Agito tried to sit up, only to have Kazu gently push him back down, motioning for the younger boy to just wait and see.

As Agito saw the thing being drawn from the box, he immediately knew what it was; a cock ring. Scooting back on the bed, Agito shook his head, eyes wide and terrified.

Kazu tilted his head to the side, silently asking the other boy what was wrong.

"I-I don't want that thing on me. It hurts so much." Agito whimpered.

Kazu smiled, "Don't worry, it's for me."

This time Agito cocked his head to the side, watching avidly as Kazu put the cock ring on himself.

"Why do you need it?" Agito questioned, normally it was the person on bottom who wore a cock ring.

Chuckling, Kazu moved Agito to the end of the bed, taking the other boy's spot. "What did you think I did with that lube?"

Agito's eyes were drawn to Kazu's slicked opening. Drops leaked from Agito's tip as he watched Kazu's hole twitch and tighten randomly; god, it was beautiful.

"A- are you sure?" Agito gasped, cock already eager.

Kazu nodded, smiling at the look on the other boy's face, "I'm hot and ready, Agito. Are you going to keep me waiting?"

Shaking his head, Agito advanced, eyes trained on those of his partner.

Kneeling, Agito took the other boy's large cock into his mouth, letting his tongue play with the ring surrounding it, knowing that no matter what he did, his new toy wouldn't go soft.

Kazu moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Chuckling, Agito slipped two fingers inside Kazu, marveling at his heat and how amazingly tight he was. Not as tight as a natural virgin, but his walls were still so wonderfully rigid.

"Ohhh~" Kazu hissed, "Just get on with it! I'm so hard it hurts."

Agito withdrew, kissing Kazu's tip before kneeling in front of the boy.

Without another word, Agito guided his member into Kazu's eager pucker, waiting only a moment before he started thrusting, his control as rigid as his cock, each thrust finding Kazu's prostrate, drawing moans and mewls from the boy beneath him.

Each time Agito pulled back, he sucked Kazu's nipples, never letting the other boy have a moments reprieve from the pleasure. Slowly, Agito could feel his release building, but he fought it off for as long as he could, wanting their first time to last as long as it could.

"Kazu," Agito gasped minutes later, "I can't hold back anymore; I have to come!" With each word his pounding grew more erratic, "Please," He moaned, "I have to-"

Kazu put a finger to his Agito's mouth, drawling the other boy down for a deep kiss, tongues fighting for dominance as Agito let his hot come fill Kazu, leaving both of them writhing in pleasure.

Panting, Agito laid down on tip of Kazu, his heart and cock throbbing. "Fuck," he groaned, "That was- Shit, I don't even know what that was."

Laughing, Kazu rolled them over, ending up on top of his spent love, "My turn."

Why, yes, I shall put two chapters of sex in a row. BWAHAHAHAH


	16. Goodbye

Anyone not interested in my private life may want to skip this part!

Hello, everybody. I know that I promised to write more often, but I haven't kept my promise. Truth is, writing used to be my coping mechanism for depression. I would read or write as a way to forget the pain I was is. Soon, though, I found a more efficient, less time consuming way to distract myself; self mutilation. I lost interest in the things I had previously loved like writing, watching anime, and reading books. Subsequently, I had more time on my hands. Time I used to perfect my outside shield. No one around me could tell how fucked up I was on the inside. No one knew that if they but lifted the sleeve of my shirt or got a peak at my legs, they would see dozens of old and new scars, and depending on the day, a couple festering wounds. Just a week and a half ago, I was sitting in the bathroom with my razor. Do you know what happened? I tried to take me own life. Would have succeeded had the razor I was using not been so dulled with age as to be almost edgeless. The next few days, I repeatedly asked for my counselor to see me, but she never got around to it. In that space of time I stole my sister's shaver pack and took the razors out of them. By the time I saw my counselor, I had no less than twenty wounds. Together, we went to the hospital, where they gave me a evaluation ( I lied to the evaluator; I couldn't stop myself) and sent me home with a list of self help groups to contact if I felt I needed assistance. I went home and harmed myself again. And again. I was so frustrated by the lack of forthcoming help that I stared down the chasm of death and felt it would be a reprieve from the everyday pain of life. I am still alive, obviously, as I am here to type this, but my time is coming. I am going to kill myself soon, but thought you all deserved an explanation as to why I started my works but won't be around to finish them. If you feel so inclined, you may continue on my works yourselves, putting in or taking out whatever information you like. I just hope that if any of you are suffering from depression, you get help before you end up like me. And if you do try to get help, and it isn't forthcoming, stick it out. Life may get better for you. DO as I say, not as I do.

Time for the story.

Laughing, Kazu rolled them over, ending up on top of his spent love, "My turn."

Agito just nodded, his heart skipping at the thought of Kazu's dick in his ass.

Smirking, Kazu sucked Agito's spent member into his mouth, teasing it as his middle finger probed his lover, kneading the pucker as gently as he could, knowing that how he did this one act would determine the future of his and Agito's relationship.

"Ah, fuck, Kazu!" Agito moaned, "Just stick it in already. I'll adjust when you start moving."

Kazu shook his head Agito's cock still caught between his plump lips. Kazu released his love and licked a trail up from Agito's inner thigh to his mouth, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth, allowing the younger boy to taste himself.

Agito moaned again, loving Kazu's breath upon his face, just slightly tinged with his own hot cum. "Fuck, you pretty boy. Just let me feel your puny cock in my ass."

Kazu smiled, "Now why would I do that? If I just go in thrusting we'll miss out on the first time rush. I want to take my time with you, Agito savor your perfection."

"Agito bit his lip, hating how much Kazu's words affected him. "Whatever. Just hurry the fuck up, you little piece of shit."

Kazu chuckled as he kneeled back between his little lovers bent legs, taking the smaller boys penis back into his mouth, sliding one finger into the other boy as he did. Agito mewled like a kitten was he felt his body expand to take on that finger. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have something in his ass; someone in his ass.

"Oh, fucking god! Fuck! I can't take it! More, put more. I need it. God damn it, you fucking little bitch! Fill me up. Make me scream with your cock stretching my ass!"

Kazu felt himself leak at his lover's description. To have the foulmouthed boy screaming his name as he entered him was so erotic he could barely keep his hands from releasing the cock ring and following through with the image in his head.

He couldn't allow himself to be swayed though. He had to make this time perfect. If he didn't he knew that the other boy would find an excuse; any excuse, to break they apart.

Kazu moved his finger in and out of the other boy, marveling at the velvet feel of Agito's walls. "Damn, 'Gito, do you use biosilk to get yourself off or what?" Agito just shook his head, to out of breath to respond.

Kazu sucked the tip of Agito's cock as he put another finger in, scissoring them to make room for the next one, speeding up his preparation as he felt Agito hardening again.

"Are you ready Agito, or do you need more time?" Kazu asked, hesitant to start too soon, afraid to hurt his newfound mate.

Agito shook his head, "Go. I'm ready for you; just be careful when you get to the end, I tend to clamp down pretty hard."

Kazu nodded, sitting up so that he could position himself at the other boy's entrance. Slowly, almost unmoving, Kazu breached Agito's opening, all but screaming at the feel of that velvet wall encasing his rock hard member. "God, Agito. You feel so good."

Agito shook his head. "You feel great, Kazu. You're so thick. Fuck, it hurts so good."

Kazu froze, "You're hurting?" Kazu started to pull out, but Agito wrapped his legs around his slim waist. "I didn't say I didn't love it. Fuck, you little Nancy boy, just because you can't stand pain during sex doesn't mean everyone can't."

With that Agito pushed Kazu into him roughly, screaming his partners name as his prostrate was hit, writhing in ecstasy as Kazu began to thrust into him harshly, widening him with every move, driving him further into the abyss of pleasure.

Kazu panted as he watched Agito moan and twitch below him, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer when he took the cock ring off. Kazu began to feverishly fist the younger boy, releasing the cock ring with his other hand.

"Get ready, Agito. It's coming."

Agito came screaming seconds later, clamping down on Kazu, bringing the other boy with him.

Kazu froze as he felt himself empty into the other boy, his own hot seamen burning to the touch.

As Kazu collapsed unto Agito, he noticed for the first time that they had an audience; Branded and Broken.

"Shit," He mumbled, too drowsy to form a complete sentence, "When'd you guys get here?"

"We've been here, you boob. Although I must say, the two of you put on quite a show." Broken smirked.

"Well," Branded cut in, "Since you too are done, I guess it's our turn?"

Without another word, the two brothers went to work, sucking the other off.

"That's enough," a voice called from behind one of the stacks of boxes, "I think we've seen what we needed to."

Luna stepped out from her hiding place, dragging Ikki by his arm.

Sorry for the cliffy. Hope someone picks this up that can do something great with it!

Peace and love

-Bandon


	17. When in doubt, shake things up

Hey, my peoples. This is Abandon, still kicking. As always, I'll give a 'my life at a glance' brief; I moved out of my mom's house, which was driving me to suicide, moved in with my dad, been here for five months, and have stopped harming myself. I got a puppy, passed senior year, and am looking for a job.

I know that I started this story in 2009, last updated in 2010, and it's now 2011, but I just can't remember much about my motivation to write it. Way back in '09, I was only about sixteen, and I started writing 'can love . . . ?' when I was barely fourteen. Since I'm one those kids born really late in the year, I may have turned seventeen in '09, but for most of the year I was only sixteen. In '10, I was still seventeen, and going through the most drastic changes of my life. It was around this time that I stopped writing in all. It wasn't till '11, and I am eighteen years of age, that I even started to seriously think about writing as a hobby again. Life is chaotic, ever changing, and unknowable. I hope that I will be able to write more, and make those of you still reading this happy, but I just can't remember much of how writing appealed to me. I still love to read, but writing is a mystery.

Now, on to the story! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ikki stared wide-eyed at the boys in the room, his mouth hanging open at the sight of two of his best friends spent form mutual pleasure. Ikki looked away, tears shining in his eyes. "I can't do this, Luna. I just can't be that way." The words he spoke were barely more than a whisper, but both Kazu and Agito heard them, and felt the finality of them.

Luna shook her head, eyes saddened. "No one is going to force you, Ikki, but you needed to see this. If you cannot be happy with yourself, at least be happy for your friends. You can see that they love each other; that they care deeply for the other in a way that is hard for the both of them to understand. I know this seems like something life changing right now, but wait a couple of months- hell, take a couple of years. Whenever you come around, they will still be here for you, Ikki, supporting you."

Ikki just shook his head again, glancing at the bed where his friends lay, still entwined in their sinful embrace. "What would my parents say? They were always such believers; they were so adamant that I grow up with religion that they made sure to make my sisters teach me the world of their Christian god. How could I betray everything that my parents wanted from me? How could you ask me to make the whole of my life nothing in the eyes of god?"

Luna starred at him as though he were crazy, "Any god," she snarled, "That would seek to condemn his children for something that they cannot help is no god at all; just a lie told by those who fear their own feelings and seek to hide behind some omnipotent entity."

Ikki looked like he was about to say something, but Luna held up her hand, stopping him before he could start. "Ikki, you are loved; here, right this moment. Whether or not this god of your parents' beliefs would cast your immortal soul into flames, you are on this earth, in this place, facing two people that you have fought for, bled for, and what would you say to them? Would you cast judgment upon them and call them sinners for their pure love?"

Ikki looked at the bad again, his eyes shining, and shook his head.

Luna smiled. "Of course not; you love your friends. If you, who have had to grow up with religion shoved down his throat, could forgive them for some perceived sin, then couldn't your god do the same?"

Ikki opened and closed his mouth like a fish, before finally whispering, "I just don't know anymore. I need time to think this over."

And then he was gone, fleeing the room as though hell itself had opened up to swallow him whole. Luna watched him go with pride in her eyes, and a satisfied smirk on her face. "He'll come around," she said, still not looking at the bed, "And when he does, he will need for you two to be there, to support him."

Now, Luna walked towards the bed, still looking at the spot that Ikki had been standing in. "He knows in his heart that his family will love him no matter what, but he is too confused by the god that was forced upon him to understand that right now." Here she sat upon the bed, and turned to cast her sharp, dual colored gaze towards the two boys that had felt their own hearts breaking while Ikki had stood in front of him, their friend weighed down by a faith that wasn't in his nature." Smiling down at their nakedness, she gave a throaty chuckle, "And I see that the two of you have had a good time in here, just like I had hoped." Looking over and Branded and Broken, though, her gaze turned chilling. "And what of the two of you? Did I not say that you were to pleasure each other and our guests? I am growing tired of your failures, twins, and I will not be held responsible for what happens to the two of you on the outside of our little home."

Branded flinched into his brother, whimpering, and Broken's eyes turned to steel, "We were fixing to go along with your request, Master, but you interrupted us. You told us to be pleasured, and we were; by watching Kazu and Agito making love to each other. As soon as Kazu and Agito are willing, we will start fulfilling the second half of your order."

Luna scowled and opened her mouth to retort, but Kazu cut her off, "Luna," he said, "I don't want to have sex with either Broken or Branded. I just want to make love t the person that I love, nothing more. I am really glad, and thankful, that I had the chance to do that here, and I can't even begin to express how much this means to me, that I had your help in the matter, but, please, don't make me hate you over this. I really don't want to lose respect for a person that I think is really wise and fair."

Broken let his eyes widen, surprised that someone would confront Luna over something like them. "Kazu," he whispered, "It really is okay, you know? We've had to perform for people our whole lives, and we're used to it by now."

Kazu shook his head, refusing to be a part of anything like what Luna was trying to make him witness. "I can't let you two be forced into something like this, not if I can help it." He looked at Luna, "I don't know what the hell Luna has planned for us behind her mysterious eyes," here he paused, "but if the two of you want to have consensual, non-coerced sex, then go right ahead; just let us leave the room." Here Kazu stood, extending his hand to the brothers, "But, if you don't want to have sex, then come with us; we'll protect you from the world as well as we can, and we will not demand anything from you but for you to work hard as part of our team." He paused, then smirked, "And working hard doesn't include any kind of sexual favors or anything, just training with AT's and doing your best in wars."

Branded smiled up at Kazu, taking his hand, "You're nice, Kazu, even if you do look like a little pussy. I hope you follow through with what you've just offered; I think I would really like being able to be around you guys all the time. I'm sure it would never be dull with the two of you."

At last, Luna gave an exhausted sigh, leaning forward to pat everyone on the head, even though Broken and Branded both flinched hen she did. "Now," she said, hefting herself from the bed, "that that has been decided, it is finally time to make the announcements to the groups. Come on you guys, get your clothes and follow me to the wash rooms. We have a presentation to make, and I don't think you want to do it looking like you just walked out of a brothel."

Kazu, Agito, Broken, and Branded all looked at her askance, wondering what crack she was smoking.

"Err," Kazu muttered, "What the hell are you talking about Luna?"

Luna stopped mid step. "Oh," she said, "Right. I forgot to let ya'll in on my plans."

Without explaining any of what she had just said, she continued walking, motioning for them to follow.

Twenty minutes later found the four boys showered and clothed in clean barrowed clothes, and sitting in a large, coliseum style room, waiting for everyone that flew for wither of the teams to filter into the room.

As the last of the seats filled up, and Luna motioned for some of the stragglers to come sit on the floor in front of them, Agito whispered, "What the fuck is going on with this chick? One minute she's nice as Granny Smith, and the next she might be the reincarnation of Hitler!"

Kazu couldn't help but agree; Luna had a hair-trigger temper, and a multi-track mind that just couldn't be made up.

"Okay," Luna finally said, silencing everyone in the rooms, "As you all know," here she motioned to her team, "and for all of you who don't" here she motioned towards Ikki and the rest of Kogarasmaru, "I am not a young as I appear. I have been leading this group for five long years, and I have been looking for my replacement for almost roué of them."

Several groups of people in Luna's squad gave cat calls or shouts about how they felt because of her trying to find her replacement. Luna just smiled and held her hand up for silence.

"It's more than time for me to move on; to make a break from this group and allow you all to spread your winds without having to worry about me judging you from past experiences." She said.

Looking at all of the faces of the people in her group, and at the people in Kogarasmaru, she sighed, "I know, of course, that I cannot leave out of the blue, and that I must make a butt load of preparations before I go, and I will. My first order of business is to chose who will succeed me after I am gone; and I have come up with five choices for you all; and I will name them at a later date, but for now, I will be splitting up our group and combining it with various other groups so that you can all try to find some place where you might like to go, should you not like who I have left command. For now, I want half of our people to join Kogarasmaru, and for half of Kogarasmaru to join us, so that we can share our techniques with each other, and strengthen our bonds; we must learn to thrive, both apart from the other, and in tandem. I have already discussed this with Ikki, leader of Kogarasmaru, and we have come to an agreement on who is to leave with them, and who is to stay with us. I will let you all know before the end of the day who is to report where, and to whom. Thank you."

At the end of Luna's speech, silence reigned, but when that silence broke, it was like a raging thunder storm, where nothing could be understood.

Agito cast a wide-eyed look to Kazu, and mouthed, "What the Fuck?"

Kazu shook his head; he wished that he knew.

Ha. There is the next chapter. Sorry, this one was more of a catalyst for what it to come; I had to make a chapter that showed the progress between Branded/Broken, and Agito/Akito/Kazu.

Hope ya'll liked it! Review if you have the time!

-Bandon

9:02 PM (Central Time USA) May 29, 2011


End file.
